Running Away
by HermioneLopez1997
Summary: Hermione Granger tried to run away from her problems after the war. She left a letter and she packed her things to board a flight. To Forks.
1. Chapter 1

I boarded my flight to Seattle alone and in silence. I was running away from the world, and all my problems. Boarding a flight at three in the morning leaving a world that I have forever loved, and now feared only a letter was left behind explaining my disappearance to everyone I have grown to love and call family.

Sitting down in the seat closest to the window I looked out at the horizon and tried to convince myself that what I'm doing is right, and that I will be forgiven. But my body is telling me that I'm wrong and that this is unforgivable.

I sleep in strained bouts of twenty minutes each waking up with a start only to fall back asleep. This flight was long and the glamour I had on my body was starting to fade. Seeing as I couldn't pull out my leather jacket out of my miniature purse I went to the restroom to stretch my legs and cast the glamour charm again.

I got into the bathroom on the plane and took off what was left of the glamour. My scars never really shocked me anymore; they were a constant reminder of everything that I have gone through whether in torture or in battle.

On my face I have a souvenir from a battle with Greyback where he took a claw to my face resulting in a scar that goes from my left temple to the inner corner of my left eye. This scar was easily hidden by my ever-present black aviator sunglasses given to me by Harry.

During our stay at Malfoy Manor I got many of my scars from Bellatrix. I have one on my neck where she was ready to slit my throat. The word 'mudblood' carved into my arm in her ugly handwriting. Harry was always shocked that what bothered me the most about this scar was the handwriting. I have minor scarring on random parts of my body where she would trace the knife idly while screaming at me. On my chest, on my stomach, arms, and legs.

The worst part of my stay in the Manor was Lucius and Greyback. They each raped me and branded me. On my left butt cheek I have the initials LM and on the right I have FG. Those are the scars that make me feel shameful and dirty. They carved 'worthless' on my lower back and a snake on my right calf just to top it off. How Slytherin of them. Good times at Malfoy Manor.

After that I had random scars from battle. I have a half an inch scar running from my right shoulder to my left hip, it's the ugliest and pretty hard to conceal, Madam Pomfrey is still trying to find out the curse that left that odd scar on me. Nicks and little cuts from shrapnel from explosions covered my arms and legs.

A knock at the door brought me out of my reverie. I cast the charm and saw that they all disappeared or in some cases faded considerably and left the bathroom to my seat where I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up ton an annoying voice speaking over a loudspeaker and opened my eyes to see light outside and a lady trying to get everyone's attention which wasn't that hard seeing as there were about ten of us.

"We have now landed in Seattle Airport, ladies and Gentlemen please unfasten your seatbelts, gather your belongings, and depart through the doors right behind me."

I shot to my feet, got my purple beaded bag, and practically flew out of there. I wanted to walk around and stretch so badly.

As soon as I got off the plane I could spot my Uncle Charlie get up and wave to me, I put on my best smile and waved back.

He gathered me into a bone-crushing hug, which lifted me off my feet and twirled me around. He put me back on my feet and I straightened my sunglasses.

"Hermione, is it really you? You have changed so much since the last time I saw you were only ten years old. Lets get you home" he gave me a happy smile and led me to his police cruiser.

He happily chatted away during the ride not giving me space for words, not that I minded. Once chatty and expressive Hermione Granger has turned into a stoic and silent girl. He kept telling me how much I look like my mom and how much he misses her. This makes me sad. Uncle Charlie is the only relative I have that knows about my magic. I can't imagine how hard it is for him knowing his baby sister had been murdered while she was living in Australia by some wizards he knew nothing about. It hurt Hermione more because her parents didn't know she existed when they died.

"Hey Charlie, where's Bella?" I asked. I imagined she would be happy to see me. She was like my best friend when I would stay at Forks for the summer.

"Bella is home with her boyfriend, Edward. She knew you were coming but decided to stay home cooking dinner and getting ready to see you"

I smiled at the thought of Bella all grown up cooking with a boyfriend.

We pulled up at a two story white house with a silver Volvo and an orange truck parked in the driveway. Charlie would freak when he saw my motorcycle that was hidden in my bag.

I got out of the car and motioned for Charlie to wait a second. "Can you hold my bag for a second?" he nodded and held my bag looking curious.

I threw my arm in and pulled out two suitcases and placed a feather light charm on them without my wand. His eyes were wide and he was looking around in alarm. He knew about magic but he had never seen it.

I then took out my wand and said "Accio Sirius' motorcycle" and his bike made his way out of my purse and onto the driveway.

His jaw couldn't have hung any lower. I chuckled and handed a suitcase to him and to his surprise it didn't weigh a thing. He laughed as we entered the house and he took my suitcases up to my room.

Before I knew it I felt someone crash into me squeezing the life out of me. I almost attacked out of habit but stopped myself before I did, realizing it was Bella. Her boyfriend must have sensed this and stepped forward

"Bella, let the poor girl breathe" I looked up and frowned. He was beautiful and paler than Draco, and that was saying something. His eyes were amber, the colour of honey. He was tall and in great shape. There was something familiar about it but I shrugged it off. Good job, Bella, I thought.

She pulled back and squealed. "Mione you're back, I've missed you so much. How long are you staying, are you going to school, do you have a car, do you have clothes, you look way too skinny." "BELLA" I shouted "calm down, love I've missed you too, I'm staying until further notice, I enrolled in my senior year of high school, I have a motorcycle, I have enough clothes for my stay, and I don't look that skinny" she smiled and motioned for Edward to come over, he stood and made his way over.

"Mione, this is Edward Cullen my boyfriend. Edward, this is Hermione Granger my cousin she blushed and looked up at him" he extended his hand

"A pleasure Miss Granger" he said as we shook hands. His hand was unusually cold and I realized- Vampire.

"Pleasure is mine, Mr. Cullen" I let go of his hand trying not to flinch and flashed him a smile.

"Mione you're in the room up the stairs next to the bathroom" Bella said from the kitchen

"I'm going to go unpack Ill come down in a little while."

I climbed the stairs into my old room and unpacked everything without magic. I took photos from my bag and placed them around the room. On my nightstand I had a picture of the Order and a picture of Ron, Harry, and I. On a wall I had a mural of sorts. There was one in the Burrow and it made me feel good to stand next to it and remember everyone.

I put up small pictures, a little bigger than wallet size pictures for everyone who had perished. Dumbledore, Sirius, Moody, Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Ron. I used to pass by the mural in the burrow everyday and say thank you and pray for them. Each picture had a little frame and they were put up on a shelf in a corner where I could see them everyday.

I folded all of my clothes and put them away. Getting teary when I put away Ron's deluminator and some quidditch jerseys he left me and two I stole from George and Harry years ago.

Next I unpacked all of my books. This was the hard part of unpacking. This room had no bookshelf so I decided to stack them on the floor concealing the titles so Bella couldn't see what they were about. After emptying all the books I deemed necessary the windowsill, and any available shelf space was lined with books. I conjured a Gryffindor flag and hung it behind the door. This could be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward excused himself right before dinner further pushing me to believe he was a vampire, even if it was a slight push.

We ate in silence mostly. Once in a while someone would try to start a conversation, only to have it die down. We were each in deep thought until we all finished eating and Bella and I picked up the table. I enjoyed the silence; I realized it was something they did here in the Swan residence; eat in silence.

She washed and I dried all the plated and cups. She told me everything I needed to know about Forks High School. She told me what classes I would probably have and the teachers I would get, who to talk to and who to steer clear from. By the end of our little talk I had enough information to feel comfortable about going to school tomorrow.

We climbed up the stairs saying our goodnights and poking our heads into Charlie's room to whisper goodnight. Before I could enter my room she grabbed my arm and told me

"I'm really glad you are here, Mione"

I smiled "Bella, I'm happy to be here"

I opened the door to my room and took out my nightclothes I put them on and went over to my purple bag. I need to take a potion tonight I'd hate to freak them out with screams

"Accio Dreamless Sleep" A vial came zooming out of the purse and into my hand. I looked into it in horror. There was only half a serving. I remember taking half in case I zoned off in the plane but surely I had more.

I walked over to the purple purse and spilled its contents. Everything from the Horcrux hunt was still in there. Books, clothes, tents, blankets, pillows, some dirt, and potions spilled out of the purse. I looked at the potions and couldn't find dreamless sleep. I started to freak out. I soothed myself and relaxed. I didn't have nightmares on the plane so maybe tonight I would be lucky and with that I fell asleep

_She stood over me cackling madly the knife in her hand wet with my blood. _

"_Are you going to tell me how you got into my vault, Mudblood?" she shouted _

"_I have never been in your vault, I swear it. Please HARRY, RON" I cried out_

"_LIAR. Crucio" I held my screams in my throat. I clamped my teeth together. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of making me scream. I felt like a million knives were being thrust into my body and being yanked out. Every fiber of my being being ripped apart. The spell was lifted and I was brought back down to Earth. Even though it was only a couple of minutes it felt like a lifetime._

_I opened my eyes and saw Lucius and Greyback there smirking above me. Greyback took out a whip and Lucius took out a brander. _

"_Lets have some fun, Mudblood"_

"_NOOOOOOOO"_

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione wake up" I felt someone shaking me and I woke up with a shout jumping out of my bed and taking out a knife from under my pillow and pointing it at my attacker.

I saw Uncle Charlie and immediately regretted my actions. He had wide eyes and put his hands up "Mione it's just me, baby. Its ok"

I put the knife back in the special compartment the pillow had and apologized. He turned on the lights and looked me in shock.

"I heard you screaming and decided to come see what was wrong"

"I had a nightmare. I have a potion for those but I ran out, Ill brew more. Did Bella wake up?"

"No she's still asleep. That girl could sleep through anything. Now onto more pressing matters, what is with the knife?" he said the last part in disbelief

"I know you know about magic but you don't exactly know everything about what has happened lately."

I looked over at the clock and saw three thirty am. Great, another sleepless night.

"You sure you don't want to sleep and get to this tomorrow?" I asked

"Explain, Hermione. I have time" no getting out of it, I sighed and started the story

"I fought in a war. A big war against people that wanted to rid the world of my kind." He looked shocked and confused

"Imagine the second world war. Voldemort was Hitler, and Death Eaters were the Nazis. It was worse than that and lasted twenty years, me being right in the middle of it. My best friend Harry Potter was destined to be the one to destroy Voldemort. So Ron and I were always by his side fighting in battle to help him and keep him from dying. I joined the secret organization The Order of the Phoenix that fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. A lot happened during the war including the death of your sister and my parents. She was killed and it was my fault. I was kidnapped and held hostage when I escaped they somehow found where I hid her and murdered her" At this point I was sobbing and Charlie had tears going down his cheeks

"I dropped out of school to become a full time soldier. Harry, Ron and I went backpacking through all of Europe looking for things that were of essence to the destruction of Voldemort.

"Ever since things began to get very bad for everyone in the order they gave out these pillows. They have a hidden compartment for a knife or any other weapon of your choosing. We voted against using wands to fight if woken up by attackers because it would be dark and our wands would be in danger so I proposed a knife and everyone agreed that was better."

He sat in a chair and processed everything I just told him. "You are very brave, my girl. I am proud of you. But please don't point any more knives at anyone. I'm a policeman so it didn't scare me just shock. Bella would have been scared out of her wits.

I laughed and looked at the time again. An hour had passed. Four thirty. I hugged Charlie tight and said sorry a million times.

He laughed "My little niece, a soldier. I am speechless." I stood and mock saluted

"Hermione Granger, golden trio, order of Merlin first class, Order soldier, and Auror trainee reporting for duty"

Charlie just laughed and walked out the door before he got out he asked "Who are Harry and Ron? You were shouting their names"

"Harry and Ron are my best friends." He smiled and left the room.

I can't believe I just told Charlie all of my secrets, and he believed them all and didn't question me. I pulled a knife on my uncle, oh my goodness I pulled a knife out on Charlie. Thank goodness Bella wasn't the one that came in tonight. Oh my goodness I could have killed him.

Well, I'm not going to fall back asleep after that disaster. Four hours of sleep wasn't that bad to be honest. I felt tired but I was always tired. I wasn't sleepy.

I put on running clothes and left a note on the counter just in case. I figured an hour jog would clear my head.

I took out into the cold night jogging at a fast shape. If I learned anything in war it was that you needed to be fast and fit. Two things that I had achieved with plenty of training and running from Death Eaters.

I thought of what everyone at home must be thinking about my sudden disappearance. I feel so guilty leaving them. It's been an entire day since I have been gone and they are probably so worried. Hopefully the letter convinced them against looking for me. But if I know them, which I do I know that they won't stop until they find me.

It should take a while though, Draco would know that I would be somewhere muggle since I had told him that I love my muggle heritage and wouldn't mind getting away from it all once in conversation. Harry knew about Charlie from a picture I had on my wall. Would they connect the two?

I tried to shake it off as I passed a sign that said La Push. I looked at my watch and it was five am. I should start heading back after stretching.

I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted my arms pushing my elbows back. Twisted my torso, and pressed my nose to my knees. After several grotesque cracks I started my jog back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I got back home there was a light drizzle falling from the sky, which I learned is quite typical for Forks. I opened the door and saw that Bella was seated at the table half asleep over a bowl of cheerios.

"Good Morning, Bella. Charlie gone?" I asked in her direction

"G'mornin Mione, yeah he left" she mumbled into her spoon. I laughed, Bella was always a heavy sleeper, and never a morning person like me.

I jogged up the steps to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Looking at my watch I saw that it was 6 am, so I had time to shower and get ready in peace.

That was something I wasn't used to, in Hogwarts I shared a dorm with ten girls all trying to get to the shower and running around getting ready at the same time. And the Burrow and Grimmauld were worse. With only two bathrooms for all of the Weasleys and everyone else it was chaos. It was nice to have time and space for myself.

I stripped and jumped into the hot stream of water, letting out a long sigh when it hit my tense muscles.

Scrubbing my hair with Bella's shampoo I started to relax. I removed the glamour and checked the healing on my scars before passing a washcloth over each one.

They all looked fine to me, the newer additions on the back were healing up nicely. A sectumsempra gone wrong had hit me in the back during the final battle and left my back looking like a maze of complicated jagged cuts. Going from the top to the bottom of my back, they were all healing nicely past the bandage stage.

I had a nice long shower and stepped out into the foggy bathroom. I glamoured my body again and did a straightening charm on my hair to make it pin straight.

My trademark wild hair had become a danger to me these past few months seeing as it could be spotted from miles away by death eaters so I took to straightening it with magic, and it worked in my favor.

My chestnut waist length hair matched my eyes. I was pretty short for my age standing at 5'3". I was also really skinny (as Bella pointed out yesterday) You could see my ribs and collarbones threatening to pop out of my skin. What was I going to do? When you get used to barely eating on the run your stomach doesn't go back to normal, getting full off of barely anything.

I put on some top eyeliner slightly winging it and some mascara that Bella had in the bathroom. I was pleased with my appearance

Adding to my scars I decided to further mark my boy with tattoos, to Molly Weasley's horror. The order adopted a version of the dark mark, which was a phoenix feather in the same place. The feather was red and orange and took up three and a half inches of my left forearm. I had an H and an R behind my right ear. Ron had two H's and Harry also had an H and an R. We all got them when we passed by a muggle tattoo shop and were feeling adventurous while Horcrux hunting.

And on a sudden whim I got 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good' on the inside of my lip in memory of all the dead marauders and Fred.

I also have a black dragon on my right hip, four inches long with an additional inch and a half of red fire.

On my neck I have the Gryffindor lion taking up about two and a half inches. On my right wrist I have the words 'for the greater good' written in beautiful cursive. I am proud of all my tattoos and I don't regret any one of them. They are all symbolic to me and I love showing them off. But for the first day of school I decided to tone down the badass image and glamoured them up as well

I walked to my room in a towel and walked over to the closet. I've always thought that clothes transmit a message, today's message would be 'don't mess with me, I bite'. The last thing need is some muggle teenagers all over me like babies over a new toy.

I pulled out black skinny jeans and a white tanktop, with my black combat boots. Then I took out my lucky black leather jacket and aviator sunglasses. I pulled my long hair into a high ponytail, which exposed the piercings on my ears. I had three on each lobe running upwards and a cartilage piercing on the left ear. On the right I had an ear cuff that connected to the bottom in the form of a snake. Draco and Blaise bought it for me when we became friends, and I wore it every day.

I gathered a shoulder bag and put a notebook and a couple of pens just in case I was asked to do anything. My wand was safely tucked into my boots. I decided to skip the knife today because of last night's incident with Charlie.

I looked at my watch and saw it was six forty five and hopped down the stairs looking for Bella. I found her looking through her book bag on the kitchen table.

"Ready, Bella?" I asked "Yeah, Mione I'm just checking that everything's in here which it is, so lets go" she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked me out the door. As if on cue I saw Edward swing into the driveway in his silver Volvo.

"Oh, Mione before I forget here's a copy of the house key just in case you get here before I do. You don't need a ride do you?" she asked

"No, Bella. I have the bike" I said pointing my head to the black motorcycle across the street. Her eyes widened.

"That's yours? Charlie will kill you. He hates bikes" I laughed and hugged her kissing her cheek "Thanks for the keys, love. Ill worry about Charlie" I added the last part with a wink.

I crossed the street and mounted the bike waving to Edward before I sped off dangerously over the wet road. I never bothered with a helmet seeing as the bike was enchanted to never skid and fall, plus I love the feel of the wind in my face and hair. I passed by a sign that said Forks High and pulled into the parking lot driving up to the motorcycle spots and found all three of them empty so I pulled into the one closest to the doors and turned off the bike.

This was a nice bike, Sirius spent his life adoring this bike. This is the motorcycle that took Harry to the Dursleys and found Lily and James dead in Godric's Hollow. Sirius left it to me in his will when he died much to my surprise. I always loved the bike and constantly asked Sirius about it. He would be fixing it (the muggle way) and I would watch and ask. Often he would tell me what to do and I would sit and fix things on the bike and paint it.

I thought Harry would be mad that I got the bike but he was glad that I got it. He said that the bike didn't hold many good memories for him. And wizards don't need motorcycles they can floo or apparate.

It had Sirius' name engraved in gold in beautiful lettering. Harry asked if I wanted my name put under his but I declined, it would always be his bike, never mine.

I stretched my leg over the back and hopped off. Considering that Sirius was so tall and I'm so small I have to do a little hop to get off of the bike.

I turned to see that everyone's eyes were on the girl with the bike. Haven't these people ever seen a girl on a motorcycle before?

"Maya, nobody is going to hurt you anymore. I'm going to be fine, nobody will try to kill me today" I whispered to myself

But suddenly I felt a push against my occlumency shields. My shields were the best next to Voldemort and Dumbledore, they were like walls made of diamonds. I looked to the source of the push and frowned when I saw Bella and her boyfriend. My suspicions were confirmed. Vampire for sure.

I put my shields down and thought "Mr. Cullen, its rude to read other's thoughts. Didn't your mother teach you any manners" if possible he paled more that usual to which I just laughed.

I walked into the office and approached the receptionist. She looked to be about thirty with really blond hair and bleached teeth. She was filing her nails and talking on the phone.

She looked up and plastered on a huge smile, putting the phone down. "Hey there sweetie, you must be Hermione Granger. Everyone is so exited for your first day. Here's your schedule, and a map of the school. Off you go, doll I don't want you to be late. I nodded my head at her and left.

I don't like that she said that everyone was exited for my arrival. I liked to lay low and fly off the radar.

Apparently in Forks that's asking for too much.

I found out that there are more Cullens. The entire coven is enrolled in Forks High school as students. Its unbelievable how they can stand to be around so much blood and manage, I am shocked.

I came out of the office and saw them all gathered around their lockers. They were all pale and beautiful with the same eyes. There was a small girl with black hair talking to another girl who has blond hair and the best body I have ever seen. Next to her is a boy with blond hair who looks like he is in pain. I guess he's the newest addition to the coven.

Edward and Bella are there. That makes me slightly uncomfortable, her being around so many vampires puts me on edge. There is a tall one who has huge muscles. He is laughing at something that Bella or Edward has said.

Bella sees me, and waves for me to join them. I walk over doubling my shields just in case, I put on a small smile and walk up to them. The small one Alice has me in a hug before I can even blink.

"We're going to be great friends" she chimes out in a perfect voice. I furrow my brow and try to get out of her embrace. She holds my hands and introduces them to me one by one. Hermione, this is Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, I'm Alice, and that's Emmett." I shook each of their hands. "You can call me Maya, or Mione. But not Herms or Hermy, please" They each said "Hey, Maya"

I noticed that the big one was looking at me weirdly, and it creeped me out a little.

"Guys, its okay, she knows" said the little one with black hair. This caused everyone to look at me with a death glare. Bella started spluttering "Wha-Herm-But- How?"

I looked at Alice with a death glare, putting my hands on my forehead I let out a long sigh. I projected a sentence into their minds.

"I am a witch, I know you are a vegetarian coven that are of no harm, Bella doesn't know I'm a witch so no telling her" I looked pointedly at Edward when I said this. I left their minds and said out loud "Well, I should be off to my first class, I don't want to be late on the first day, Goodbye." Bella called out after me but I pretended not to hear her. My first class was English and I was looking forward to it so I got my map and found the class. I was the last one in there, so I guess it took longer than I thought finding it.

The professor looked like McGonnagal. A lot. It was weird, seeing her this way, in muggle clothes.

"Ms. Granger, how nice of you to join us Im Mrs. Jamerson. Welcome to English 4"

"Hello Pro- I mean Mrs. Jamerson, could you sign my slip?" she took the slip from my hands and told me "Ms. Granger, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself. I clenched my fists and my jaw but apparently she didn't notice this

"Go on, dear tell us about yourself."

"My name is Hermione Granger, I am eighteen years old. I lived in Ottery St. Catchpole during the summer and went to a boarding school near Scotland since I was eleven."

I was glad that half the class wasn't paying attention. I kind of lied about my age, I'm nineteen because of the time turner but I cant really say that here.

"Well, what brings you to the humble town of Forks" I looked around the class and noticed that Emmett Jasper and Alice were there next to Bella. She looked down and everyone seemed to have their eyes on my buy this point.

"I'd rather not share that, Mrs. Jamerson I hope you do not mind"

"C'mon it can't be that bad. Half of the town is dying to know." So this is for gossip purposes.

I squared my shoulders. "I am here because I was orphaned after the murder of all of my living family I was left orphaned and my only living relatives live in this town" I smiled politely. I said that in the lightest tone ever. No sadness in my voice, no remorse. "Where do I sit?"

Her eyes were wide, as were the eyes of everyone else. "Sit anywhere." I smirked as I sat in the empty seat next to Bella.

"Im sorry you had to do that, Maya" she whispered into my ear.

"Ha, don't worry about it, love" I whispered back

Next I had gym class with Bella and ALL of the Cullens, just my luck.

I slipped away to the locker room bathroom and placed extra strong glamours all over me before slipping on the gym clothes given to mw by the coach for the day.

Unfortunately for me the order mark couldn't disappear with any glamour, or any magic for that manner because it was attached to my soul, like a dark mark would be.

Whenever the feather would move I reported for an order meeting. Unlike the Dark Mark it wasn't painful, it was a really pleasant sort of tickle. Whatever at least it was just a feather, and I don't think that Ill be summoned.

I slipped out of the stall and walked out to the gym with everyone else. I handed the coach my slip and he put a sloppy signature before waving me off.

I was so glad there was no introduction necessary. Today we would be running a mile and going through obstacle courses. This was easy for me, seeing as I've been running from death eaters for the past 4 years, and as part of the order and auror training we lived and breathed obstacle courses much more complex than this.

I ran the mile with ease and passed the obstacle course with flying colours. The coach was impressed and took an immediate liking to me, letting me sit down while everyone else tried again and again to get the course right.

Of course the only ones that finished on the first time were the Cullens with their Vampire abilities. They sat next to me and Alice was the first to speak up

"You're a witch, that's pretty cool"

"Thanks, I guess. Vampire… I don't like vampires" I responded while still looking forward.

She seemed taken aback before the blond girl snarled at me and leaned in close "What do you have against vampires you little witch?"

I looked at her and calmly stated "Vampires sided with Voldemort, and that's unforgivable" I stepped off the bleachers and walked out just as the bell for lunch, and the end of the period sounded.

Lunch was… interesting. Thanks to Bella I had to sit at the Cullen table. Nobody approached me when I sat here and I assumed that people fear the Cullens.

Bella was looking at me like if I grew a second head "Look Bells, Edward told me because he wanted me to know. We'll talk at home, for now relax."

The tallest of them all, Emmett asked "Aren't you going to eat anything?" I lifted my water bottle and shook it as if saying "Do I need anything else"

Bella looked up "Maya, you didn't have anything this morning, and last night you barely had two spoonfuls of food, you need to eat." I rolled my eyes and took a long sip of my water draining the bottle of everything it had, I threw it into a nearby trashcan and flashed her a smile.

We left the cafeteria when the bell sounded and continued the day going to study hall, which was uneventful. All I did was walk into the class and sit in a table with Bella and read in silence until the bell rang signalling the end of the day. Muggle school is ridiculously easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry POV –Two Days Ago-

I knocked on the door to Hermione's flat a couple of times, when she didn't answer I knocked a couple more times. No answer.

How peculiar, I looked through the window but saw that she wasn't home, I don't know why but I felt bad about it in the pit of my stomach. I pointed my wand at the door "Alohamora" it swang open and granted me entrance

Her flat seems in order, everything organized perfectly in a way that was very Hermione.

There were three rolls of parchment on the counter addressed to the Slytherins, Ginny and Ron and I. It looked like Hermione's handwriting so I unrolled Ron's and mine.

_Dear Harry and Ron, _

_ I figured you would guys would be the ones to notice my disappearance before anyone else. I'm alive and out of danger, I promise. I have decided that it's best for me to get away for a little while and lie low in a muggle environment. _

_ I am so sorry that I didn't tell you boys but I knew that you weren't going to let me out of your sight if I told you I was leaving the country. This was something that I had to do alone. I couldn't deal with it anymore, I feel so selfish leaving you guys alone. If anyone should be able to get time off to heal it should be you, Harry._

_ Don't worry about me. I know how to care for myself, nobody will get to me. I know that as soon as you red this you will be furious at me, please forgive me. I couldn't live if you two turned your back on me. _

_ All of my love, _

_ Hermione_

I swallowed back a stray tear or two. How could Hermione just leave like that without saying anything? I apparated to Grimmauld place with the remaining letters.

Everyone was gathered at the table eating lunch. Ron looked up at me.

"Hey Harry have you seen Hermione, she is usually here for lunch"

"Hermione is gone" Everyone ceased talking at once and turned their heads up at me with mouths open

"She's not dead, she just ran away" everyone let out a sigh, I realized 'gone' wasn't the best word to use.

"She left letters for everyone. One for Ron and I, one for the Slytherins and one for Ginny." Everyone got up and got their letters from me. They all read in silence, I figured that they would all say the same thing.

Molly was the first to recover. "Harry we need to find her and bring her home, or at least let her know that we're here for her"

"Potter, do you know where she could be. There are rogue Death Eaters out there she needs to be with us." Asked Snape

I sat down deep in thought, then it came to me

"In my letter she said I wouldn't let her out of my sight if she said she were leaving the country, so she has left the country" Maybe she left hints in other people's letters. Everyone read their letters again trying to find clues as to where Hermione might be.

Ginny cried out "Harry, in my letter she said that maybe all she needed was to lay low as a muggle, so she isn't in a magical community" "Good, Ginny. So somewhere out of the country and non magical"

Draco stood with his letter "In ours it says that she wouldn't be alone, but she would be with family, we just need to find a non magical relative that lives out of the country"

"Does Hermione even have any living relatives?" asked Blaise

"She has an uncle in America, remember? He was the man at her parent's funeral in Australia"

Ginny had a huge smile on her face "Now we need to find out where he lives and then we can go see her."

Snape spoke up "Potter, what if she doesn't want to be found. If this were a mere vacation she would have told us where she was going."

I sat with my head in my hands "If she had told me she were leaving I wouldn't have let her out of my sight. She is like my sister."

"Forks, she's in Forks!" shouted out Ginny. We all looked at her with an eyebrow raised she had her fork in her hand like if it were the answer

"I remember that she was talking to Luna and I about her muggle life and she told us about going to a place called Forks to be with her Uncle Charlie and cousin Bella during the summer! That's where she is"

"How are we going to get in touch with her. We all can't bloody apparate into the middle of a muggle town, and if we all write letters maybe she'll freak and go somewhere else." Said Blaise

"Your right" said George. It was the first time he had spoken through all of this. He had changed so much because of Fred's death. Hermione had always helped him get through it, cheering him up when no one else could.

"Then the question is, who should see her first?"

"Someone should go see her. For all we know she is depressed, alone, and in pain. The poor child has been through enough" said Molly

Draco and Blaise stood "We'll go and try to convince her to come back. She thinks that you and Ron will hate her, Potter. We'll tell her you don't and convince her that she has nothing to worry about. The last thing we need is Rita Skeeter finding out that Hermione Granger has skipped town, and if you suddenly leave it'll be suspicious. Nobody will think the snakes will leave for Granger."

Ron growled he hated when they were right

"We'll go tonight. It should be morning over there. Severus can you accompany us? Hermione always liked you" Snape nodded.

Harry felt better now that Snape was going. Hermione trusted Draco and Blaise immediately but it would take more for Harry.

Hermione POV

The rest of the week has passed by really quickly. I easily picked up the muggle routine. Wake up, go to school, eat, go home, eat, and go to sleep. Not that hard, and it was refreshing to know everything that would happen in your day. You know that the bell will ring at a specific time, you know the people you will see, and what will happen. Anyone else would find it boring but I found it refreshing.

I considered writing to my friends multiple times but I always convinced myself otherwise as soon as I poised the quill over the parchment. I don't have an owl to send a letter anyway.

The Cullens and I became very good friends. Bella accepted the lie that Edward told me that they were vampires because Alice had a vision that I was trustworthy, which I am.

I spent a lot of time at their house with Bella since she was with Edward all of the time. All of them are very kind, especially the parental figures. Well, all except Rosalie.

She was mean, but I can handle mean. We've just taken to teasing each other, and calling each other names. It's a love hate thing.

I brewed enough dreamless sleep to last me a month. I didn't know how long I could stay here but I can't keep taking it every night. I knew people that became addicted to dreamless sleep. It was horrible.

Right after the war I became slightly addicted to fire whisky. It wasn't anything too bad but I would drink myself silly to the point of not remembering my name sometimes just to not remember what happened to me at the manor. I payed the price in the morning. Harry stopped giving me hangover potions so I could deal with my pain the muggle way.

Whenever I get nervous I smoke muggle cigarettes. I haven't drank since being in America seeing as I'm not of legal age here yet. But I can admit sneaking out the window and sitting on the ledge and smoking one or two. It's how I cope, don't judge. At least I'm not addicted to any potions, or cutting, or not eating.

Right now I'm at the Cullen's house. We're all sitting on the sofa just talking. Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, Emmett and I, and Rosalie alone.

Emmett and I could be 'dating' in some sense of the word. We spent a lot of time together, and there was something more than friendship there. He made me happy and I made him happy. What more could we have. He picks me up from Bella's house in the morning and comes over at night to help me sleep through the night.

When he found the knife under the pillow he was so surprised. We both laughed so much that night. I miss everyone, but I'm glad to have Emmett and the rest of the Cullen family, even Rosalie. She reminds me of the old Malfoy.

Everyone was telling their stories, stories of their lives before being vampires. Carlise told us about his past and I was shocked when he said he was part of the Volturi. I had dealt with them once before the war. We went to them and asked them to fight on our side. I was scared shitless in front of them. They refused both sides. But allowed some covens to fight with the Dark Lord.

Rosalie told us of the men that raped her and left her for dead on the street. I started shaking so bad remembering Greyback and Lucius and how they left me for dead. I excused myself and ran out of the house taking out a pack of cigarettes from my purse and sitting on a rock about a block from their house, in the middle of the forest.

My hands were shaking so badly, I couldn't bring the cigarette to my lips. I wasn't crying, I was holding back tears with all the strength I had knowing that Jasper was an empath and could feel everything I was. I took a deep breath and brought the cigarette to my lips and lit it taking a drag. Silent tears running down my cheeks I wiped them off angrily. How was I going to walk back in there I made a total fool of myself.

I felt a cold hand on my back, I looked over my shoulder and saw Emmett. I leaned into him, smoking my cigarette trying to cam down. He leaned down and kissed my head. "Smoking is bad for you, kitten. You know that" I laughed, I loved it when he called me kitten. He made me feel safe. I stood and took his hand in mine walking back to the house.

Everyone in that family was so damn polite. Rosalie had finished and was sitting on the sofa like if nothing had happened. Everyone gave me a slight smile. Jasper started to tell his story now about Maria and fighting in a war. He looked at me in some parts, like if he knew about me being in a war. He showed us his scars during his story and I admired his bravery so much.

Emmett talked about how he was almost mauled by a bear before Rosalie found him and brought him to Carlisle, and how they have been great friends since.

Everyone was looking to me expectantly so I decided that it was my turn.

I sighed and decided to spit it out "I'm a witch" Bella looked shocked and said "Stop messing around, Mione."

I chuckled and took out my wand and levitated the couch she and Edward were on. She looked shocked, I laughed at her expression and turned her hair blue. When we were little Bella always wanted to have blue hair, she looked to it and smiled a knowing smile. I decided to leave it like that the rest of the visit.

"Anyways, I'm a witch. I went to Hogwarts, a school for people like me" Carlisle interrupted "Hogwarts, isn't that Dumbledore's school" he asked

I got all excited and nodded like a small child, amazed. Carlisle knew almost anything "You knew Dumbledore?" I asked all giddy "Yes, he and I met once. A great man, Dumbledore. How is he?" "He was murdered a year ago. He was a great man." I smiled fondly.

"There was this Dark Wizard called Voldemort who wanted to kill anyone that wasn't of pure blood (I explained what 'pureblood' was). He was very evil and there was a war against him called the first war. Then there was a prophecy of a child named Harry Potter who would be the one to kill him. So Voldemort went to kill him while he was an infant. When he tried to kill him but the spell backfired, and Harry became famous." I smiled remembering how Harry hated fame

"We became best friends when he and Ron saved me from a mountain troll in my first year. We've always had Harry's back and stood by him all the time even if it meant death"

"After the ministry battle in fifth year I was introduced as an official member of the Order of the Phoenix by Dumbledore" here I looked at Carlisle he smiled remembering the old man

"Sixth year Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape even though Draco Malfoy was the one assigned to kill him. But before he died Dumbledore gave Harry a mission for us three. We dropped out of school the last year to complete the mission. We had to find these objects that we needed to destroy before killing Voldemort. We lived in this damn little tent for months camping all over Europe looking for these objects. We found and destroyed them all though after months. But not before we were captured." Here I took a breath. All these people opened up to me so I had to as well. It was really hot now so I shrugged off my jacket and stayed in a tank top glamour in place snuggled next to Emmett's icy skin.

"I was tortured by Bellatrix for a full day that we were captured"

"Then Lucius and Greyback came." I shuddered "I've never really told anyone what happened that night. I didn't want anyone to worry about me and what had happened to me because we had greater things to worry about."

"They were the worst. They whipped me for hours, carved into my back.". Then I looked straight at Rosalie, this was for her. My hands were shaking. I looked at Esme holding up a cigarette I conjured "Do you mind if I light this here, I've never told anyone this story and it's a little much." She nodded and I pressed my wand to the tip lighting the cigarette "They raped me, repeatedly for hours" If the woman present could cry they would be in tears like Bella was. All of the men looked murderous. Emmett looked like he was about to explode with rage, I kissed his cheek to calm him down. It didn't work that much.

I noticed that even I was crying and I wiped the tears away taking a long drag. "They each branded me, it was so bad"

"They all used this curse on me for a long time. It's a special cure called the Crucio curse. Its an unforgivable and lands you life in prison. It causes the worst imaginable pain. It's the most pain that is possible in the universe that doesn't let you die. All I wanted was to die. Harry and Ron saved me and took me somewhere to be healed" I took another drag

"Then came the final battle. Almost everyone died, I don't know how the hell I'm alive" I chuckled. No one else did, I guess its only funny to me.

"Harry defeated Voldemort and the light conquered the dark."

"I couldn't take being there anymore, living in headquarters with all the survivor, so I left behind letters and boarding a one way flight to go to Forks."

Emmett snaked his hands around me from behind and gave me the lightest kiss that sent butterflies through my stomach. I smiled at him in the middle of the kiss

"I love you" he said. I didn't even think before replying "I love you too"

Everyone hugged each other and said their goodbyes. I told Bella to tell Charlie that I was running a little late, she nodded and gave me a long hug climbing into her truck and driving off.

I sat on the couch and laughed "I can't believe I just told everyone. What was I thinking." Emmett came up from behind me with some water and I transfigured the cigarette into a coaster and put the water down. "Thanks, love"

He sat next to me, pulling me onto his lap and said "Thanks, for telling us that, kitten. We appreciate you being so honest." I smiled and asked if I could sleep here because I was exhausted. He chuckled and nodded.

I nonverbally summoned my potion and swallowed it whole. He asked what it was for. "Its so I don't dream" he seemed to understand and pulled me back onto his lap and started to play with my hair. I was asleep within minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was on the floor at Malfoy Manor writhing in pain from the knife that was being traced into my skin; I kept biting the insides of my cheeks to keep from screaming out. My blood was all over the floor, caked in my hair, in my mouth, dripping into my burning eyes and mixing with the tears that dared slip out of my eyes. The faint metallic smell was hanging all around in the air._

_Suddenly my head went white, everything was both white and black at the same time. Everything was cold and hot, everything was peaceful. I no longer felt any pain. I was in bliss. I was slipping further and further away from life without holding back, there was nothing holding me back._

"_Mudblood. YOU WORTHLESS FILTH, WAKE UP"_

_I barely felt her foot make contact with my face. By that time I was gone again. My last thoughts were for Harry and Ron. Would they miss me? Would they be sad that I died? Hopefully they finish the mission without me._

_I opened my eyes and saw a room of white. It looked like the train station except the trains weren't there. I looked down and saw I was freshly clothed in a long white dress. All the blood, scars and tattoos were gone. My hair was tumbling down my back. Anyone that saw me would say I looked like an angel. Fat chance. _

_From where I stood I could see a group of people standing at another terminal. I realized that I was where I would normally get off the train and they were at the platform. Did I just get off of the train of life? I look behind me but only see white._

_I walk over to them, slowly picking up the pace until I am full out sprinting. They're all here. All of my friends and family are here. Dead or alive. _

_My parents, Dumbledore, Mad Eye, Sirius, Lily, James, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Malfoy, Blaise, Snape, Ginny, Molly, The rest of the Weasleys, Harry, and Ron._

_All of my friends are here. I run into their arms and give them the strongest hug I can. The rational, know it all part of my brain is thinking that not all of these people are dead, but I'm not thinking about that now. I hold on for dear life. How long have I dreamt of this moment? To get to see their faces and hold them again._

_Happy tears make their way down my face. I have never been this happy in my whole life. Harry and Ron hug me and tell me how much they love me and how much they miss me, and that they want me to come home to them. I cry and cry as I cling to them. _

_Molly, Ginny Blaise, Draco, and Snape are sad that I didn't tell them that I was hurting. They thought I didn't trust them enough. I told them it wasn't true but they didn't believe me. I pleaded with them to please accept my apologies. That I was sorry and that I needed them. I started moving backwards, they were all waving. But I don't want to leave them, they're all I've got. I was screaming my lungs out with my arms outstretched. _

_"PLEEEEEEASE"_

_I felt a jolt of green hit me in the chest before collapsing onto the floor. Dead. _

I feel under me and snap my eyes open. This isn't my bed. Looking around I realize I don't recognize my surroundings. I start to go into soldier mode, grabbing for my wand in my invisible wrist holster. I cast a full body protego and took cover behind a nightstand table.

Looking down I see that I'm wearing one of Emmett's shirts which goes past my knees with socks. I smile a weird silly smile that I've never used before. It smelled like him. I took a deep inhale and sighed. He had the most amazing smell. Who changed my clothes?

Looking around I see that I was on a bed, the most comfortable looking bed I have ever seen. I love it, but expensive things make me uncomfortable, I prefer cheap things that get the job done. I guess living with the Weasleys rubbed off on me but I just don't like it.

I sense no danger and uncast the protego and cast my glamour before opening the door peeking before creeping outside. I see the Cullens and I relax. I come down the stairs yawning. Looking outside I see its dark and get confused. Isn't it morning?

As if reading my mind Edward tells me it's five in the morning. I check my shields but they're still there. I double them just in case. I can practically feel Moody giving me approval from the station. Constant Vigilance.

I froze and looked at Edward and Jasper. Could they read my mind or my emotions in my sleep? I never mastered dormant occlumency. What if they saw everything from my dream? This was the weirdest dream I have had in a long time; I'm going to have to talk to them later.

I see Emmett and sit next to him snuggling into his cold skin. Tensing when it hit my warm skin, but I didn't care. He wrapped his arms around me and I shivered. Looking down at me in concern he asked

"Are you cold?" I nodded and before I could even blink Esme had thrown a blanket on me. I looked up and smiled.

"Thank you, Esme." She turned around in the kitchen and gave me a beautiful smile.

I saw she was cooking something and craned my neck to get a better view of the kitchen and my eyes bulged out of my head. There were eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, muffins, and every other breakfast food you could ever imagine. It was a Molly Weasley breakfast on steroids.

I looked at Emmett in horror and he smiled one of those smiles that can only be described as Fred and George-ish.

"She didn't know what you liked so she made everything. Plus, you haven't been eating right. I don't want you to get sick."

I stuck my nose up "I am not going to get sick, ok? I can take care of myself thank you" But my stomach betrayed me and let out the worst sound ever. It sounded like my organs were hollow and dying. Everyone looked at me and I buried my face into Emmett's chest to hide the blush that crept up on my face.

He laughed his throaty booming laugh that always made me smile and said "Go eat, Mya. I'll still be here when you get back." And in a whisper he added "you look good in my shirt" I blushed more than I was before and walked to the kitchen.

I looked at all the food in horror. It all looked amazing and Ron would inhale it all at first sight I'm sure. But since we were on the run I haven't been able to eat the same way I used to.

I've always been a small girl and I never ate a lot. I could barely eat a whole serving before. Now I would be lucky if I got two spoonfuls in before I was upstairs vomiting my life out.

I smiled up at Esme "This all looks so good. Did you make all of this?" she nodded with pride, only making me feel worse.

I picked up the plate on the edge of the table and got three grapes, a little bit of eggs, a muffin and a bacon strip. I got more than I would eat. I would end up having to make it disappear with magic and it still didn't fill a quarter of the plate she had given me. Why did they have such big plates if they don't eat? I picked up the cup of coffee she had left for me and just stood there.

At Grimmauld place and the Burrow there were always people everywhere. You could never get elbowroom at the table and only half of us could fit at the table so Harry Ron Ginny the Twins and I would sit on the floor, sometimes Sirius would come too. So for a good four years of my life I've been eating meals off of the floor. Even when we were on the run we ate on the floor.

But I couldn't just sit on the floor here. These people were so fancy and proper. If I sat on the floor what would they think? So I looked for the table, and hung my mouth open at what I saw.

My visits to the Cullen home have been restricted to the family room so I had never seen the dining room. It was something else. All of a sudden I felt poor, and cheap.

A runaway, cowardly, homeless orphan girl. That is what I am if you think about it. This table was made of glass. There was a chandelier floating above it. It made me want to cry. I don't deserve to be here.

With the people I killed and the things I did for the 'greater good' I deserve death or imprisonment.

I knew Jasper could sense my discomfort and it made me feel worse. Tears swelled in my eyes. What am I doing here? I looked at him and he was looking right at me and he nodded at me, and I felt calm. I gave him a teary smile of thanks.

I pulled out the chair trying not to make any noise and the chair didn't make a sound. It was as if it didn't even make contact with the floor. I sat on the very edge of the seat trying not to ruin the white upholstery and picked up the fork that was white lined with gold and silver. I didn't even know that there was a difference between chrome and silver.

I took the smallest of bites and closed me eyes. It was amazing, the best eggs I've ever tasted. I realized it was my first meal in two days.

In total I ate two forkfuls of eggs, three grapes, and the smaller half of the muffin, and I drank Esme's coffee, it was amazing. My stomach felt stuffed and I was past the discomfort just feeling happy now. I cleansed the plate, fork and cup with magic and rearranged the table like I had first seen it before making my way back to the kitchen.

"Thank you so much, Esme. It was the best food I've ever tasted" Even Molly Weasley couldn't compare.

I walked over to Emmett who hadn't moved and got into the same position I was before, snuggled into him with the blanket on me.

I'm glad they didn't join me to eat. Maybe they have no idea that I barely ate, I feel so ungrateful that I didn't eat most of the things she made. Guilt washes over me. I want to cry. Why am I so damn emotional? That dream hit me hard last night; I wasn't expecting it. I drank the damned potion and it didn't work. Now I know to up the dosage. I miss everyone so much, I hope they've forgotten me and moved on. I snuggled closer to Emmett and fell asleep with his fingers tracing patterns on my skin. The Weasley's weren't people who let you get away easily. Forget? Very unlikely.

Malfoy, Snape and Blaise POV

"Bloody airplanes, mate. I feel like total shit." Moaned Draco. Growing up in a magical world they had never been in an airplane and were terrified of it in theory, but the experience wasn't as bad as they thought, though they would never admit it.

"Draco, I'm going to kill Hermione for making me do this. Mark my words mate, this is too much for me. Too many muggles."

"Quit your whining, you sound like an dog." Snape scolded in his teacher voice that would normally have someone cower in fear but the boys shrugged it off and laughed.

The three men got off of the plane as quickly as possible and exited the building after all the checkings and scans. They did as they were told with a confundus charm or two to help them out where they had no clue what was happening.

"Hey, Drake lets go get something to eat, I'm starving," said Blaise

"Alright, but first we actually have to find somewhere to eat. In a town this size it shouldn't be a problem. This place is smaller than bloody Hogsmeade."

Kingsley had arranged for a car to be waiting for them in an alley. They found the car. It was nothing too fancy just a Honda civic. But to them it looked amazing, like a spaceship. Something extraterrestrial. The only car they had heard of was Arthur Weasley's Ford.

The car was enchanted to drive it self wherever the owner wanted. They all had muggle identification forged just in case of any accidents, they didn't want to stir up trouble.

They each got into the car and it started itself scaring the daylights out of each of them. Snape started to feel foolish and barked "Drive us to an eating establishment." The car chirped and drove. Severus was brooding as but the boys were out of their minds with excitement.

Hermione POV

At six I felt someone wake me up and saw Alice standing above me holding some clothes in her hands.

"Good morning. Well, good morning again." She was so cheery all the time, borderline annoying, but she managed to be very likeable.

My stomach was hurting because of all the food. I really hope I don't throw up here.

"I got Bella to get some clothes and your school bag for you. Everything is fixed with Charlie I told him we had a girls night. She said these were your favorite clothes. Even though I don't approve." I could tell she was kidding by the little smile. I thanked her and slid into the clothes and shoes.

Bella got me Harry's captain jersey and an under shirt. It didn't really reveal anything magical. It was gray and said Potter on the back with his number, seven. On the left arm it said Gryffindor and had the house emblem on the front. It was soft and still smelled like Harry. I held it to my nose and inhaled. The smell was fading and it made me unusually sad.

Bella got me black skinny jeans that hugged my curved but still were comfortable. I tugged on the converse sneakers she brought and looked myself in the mirror. Not bad for an 'I want to look comfortable and be comfortable'. I put on some makeup and fixed my hair with magic

I ran downstairs and before I knew it Emmett was carrying me in his arms all the way to his Jeep. He opened the door put me on the seat, and put on my seat belt then gave me a kiss before getting in and driving us away. Everyone went to their cars and pulled out of the driveway and to school. I still had the goofy smile as we held hands while he drove.

Malfoy, Blaise and Snape POV

After having eaten the men sat in the booth talking about what they were going to do.

"This is a really small town, Snape. I think if we just ask around for a Hermione they'll know."

Everyone thought this was a good idea.

"I think that we should just show up to the local high school. We all KNOW that she is going to be enrolled in a school of some kind." They all nodded and agreed with a smirk on their face that screamed Slytherin.

"Who is going to go to her school?" asked Blaise. "I don't think all three of us can just show up and demand for her to come home. We might overwhelm her."

"You boys should go. She is closest with you," said Snape

"If she's close to any of us its you, Snape. You're like her dad."

"Fine, we'll all go" said Snape

They paid the bill and left.

Hermione POV

We all got to school at around the same time except Edward who went to get Bella. I love how the Cullens all have their own parking spot and nobody messes with that. People would rather walk to school in the rain than mess with the Cullens.

We got off of the car and stood around for a little while. Waiting for Bella and Edward to come. And soon enough they pulled in and got out of the car. Bella gave me a really tight hug. I laughed at her.

"It was only one night, love"

She frowned but couldn't hold it much longer and giggled back "Yeah, but I missed you."

Emmett snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I looked up and he kissed my nose then my lips. It was so sweet, I really loved him. Hermione Granger was dating a vampire. If someone told me that five years ago I would have yelled my head off.

We all walked into the building at the sound of the bell. Emmett and I walked in together, and walked to our assigned seats him being a Cullen and I being a Granger we weren't that far from each other. We passed notes and made faces. It was nice.

As I walked into the class the teacher Mr. White called me to the front.

"Ms. Granger, this morning I found this package on my desk. I am one of the first teachers to get to the school and it was here on my desk waiting for me, addressed to you. Were you expecting such a thing? I don't appreciate you using me for little notes"

I looked at the bundle of letters with horror on my face. They were written on many pieces of parchment folded up nicely into a fat bulky envelope and tied with a bow. The letters were in green ink. I recognized the outside lettering immediately. Harry.

My throat got dry and I didn't know what to say. I turned and took the seat at the back of the class and opened one.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I wish that I could see you and be with you during this hard time. I know that what you are going through is hard; It's hard on all of us. I understand that you need to get a break and live the normal life, but I miss you so much. Hermione if anything happened to you I wouldn't know how to live with myself. You are my sister._

_You need to take care of your self. You are well known because of me, I know you are strong and the best at physical and nonphysical defense. If any of them find or kill you I would never get over it. And neither would Ron. Sadly there are a couple of them still after your blood. Its all my fault, Mya. I know that._

_Everyone is moving on slowly. Trying to forget, I blame myself so much for everyone who was been killed. I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you and you had to go look for help somewhere else. I feel like I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I am so sorry, Mya._

_I would go to the ends of the Earth for you. Teddy keeps asking when mama is coming home. I didn't know what to tell him. He's dying to see you. Andromeda can no longer take care of him. She gave us full guardianship before you left. He misses you so much, and recently he's been looking so much like you. I can't raise him by myself._

_I know that you probably haven't been eating or taking care of yourself like you should. I hope you know that if you smoke more than a pack a day I'll find you and hex you. I already told George the same. Speaking of George he's been worse without you, seeing Fred die has been so hard on him. Molly has me keeping an extra eye on him to keep himself from doing any stupid things._

_Let me know if you accept the guardianship. At least take care of yourself for me-_

" , why are you not paying attention in my class?" I look up and see the whole class plus the teacher looking at me. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks.

"I-um-i-i- sorry sir" he still looked angry.

"Would you like to share it with the class?"

I froze, over my dead body would I read it out loud.

"I cant do that, sir" I spoke in a whisper clutching the letter to my chest.

He raised an eyebrow and walked to me and plucked the letter out of my hands. A tear escaped and I angrily brushed it away.

I stood "You can't read that!" I yelled

He handed it to me. "Read two paragraphs of your choice as punishment or I read the whole thing"

I hand him the paper knowing that Harry would charm it similar to the marauder's map.

"Here, sir"

He takes it in his hands with a flourish and opens his mouth to read and stops short.

Thank goodness

The letter is total gibberish.

"Two weeks detention, Granger." He drops it on my desk and keeps teaching. I couldn't help the growing smirk on my face.

Slytherins's POV

We were all sitting around the diner table, looking extremely out of place. With our aristocratic appearance, straight posture and crisp black suits we were getting stares from everyone in the diner. We all asked for the first thing they saw on the menu, not really being sure what it was.

They sat with hands folded in front of them thinking of a way to get to Hermione before she could run away again.

Draco was the first to speak

"One of us could pose as a substitute teacher for a day, get in the school without her knowing and approach her."

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea, what class would you cover, no offense Draco but I doubt you could sub for potions." Said Blaise.

"Draco, you could cover something like Physical Education, or a study hall. That doesn't seem too hard. Be a lunch lady for all that I care, just bring her back. I have Order business to attend to back home, I leave you on your own, I expect you back no later than a week from now."

He stood and exited, leaving a baffled Malfoy and Blaise.

They gave each other a puzzled look and continued in their scheming.

Hermione POV

When I got home I saw I had a bundle of letter from home. I opened Ginny's first. She was going on and on about her baby and how exited she was, all of her symptoms and how things were going. She seemed so happy, yet there was a hint of sadness in her letter. She thought that by leaving I was denying her request to be godmother. I would love to be the godmother to her child, she was just about to pop being eight months pregnant, she was having a boy and she was naming him Albus Severus, I thought it was perfect. She seemed a little iffy about it. She wanted a more normal name like Thomas, but couldn't bring herself to tell Harry.

Molly's letter hit home, I felt like I let her down, she seems so sad and deflated in her writing. Even her handwriting seemed downcast. After Molly's letter I decided to pour myself a drink.

I was never a drinker or a smoker before the battle. Hermione Granger, the girl who took so much care of herself would never do those things.

The drinking was common in the burrow. It wasn't happy celebrating drinking, it was I don't want to think about anything right now so I will get super trashed drinking. If you felt that bad about everything, the haunting memories that wouldn't let you breathe nobody would judge you. They'd leave a hangover potion by the door of your room and not speak of it. It wasn't an every day thing but it happened occasionally; to everyone.

The smoking I picked up from George. After Fred's death we had become the biggest drinkers. We'd sit outside and drink and smoke and be silent. Nobody had seen George smile in months. There was just a hollow, empty look on his face. Fred's death destroyed him. I had never told anyone what happened to me that night at the Malfoy residence, but I told George. He was so trashed he didn't remember the next morning. I was relieved, not that I didn't trust him its just that I felt I betrayed myself.

Harry was also the big smoker and drinker but nobody told him anything. We all knew he blamed everything on himself.

War changes people, doesn't it?

I walked over to the closet and took out a bottle of firewhisky, I didn't need a cup.

In my mind I could see all of their faces disappointed, sad, disgusted. They are going to give up on me and then ill be all alone. Emmett will realize that I'm broken and then he wont want me. Some Gryffindor I am, running away from everything and hiding in Forks, hiding in this bottle.

I take a chug from the bottle and feel tears leak out of my eyes. It burns the whole way down, that familiar burn.

I can see her face, Bellatrix. I see her crazed glare on me. I can see Lucius and Greyback. I can see Voldemort himself, gaze locked on me.

These 'episodes' come rarely. They're just a bunch of scary memories. I read about it and think its PTSD. But if I told a muggle psychologist all of the things that were bothering me he'd send me to a mental institution.

I am reliving everything. The battle in fifth year, the final battle. Capturing the death eaters after, torture, all of these distorted images flying around in my head.

I curl myself into a ball in a corner sitting on the floor. I shiver and cry now realizing my face is wet with tears. I put out the cigarette since my hands are too shaky to bring it to my mouth. Picking up the bottle I smash it against the nearest wall. Harry would be so disappointed in me. I'm so weak.

I can feel the whips, the crucios, and the torture fresh in my mind. I'm going insane.

I feel someone's hands carry me. I scream. "Malfoy let me go, please. Kill me!" I yell. "Please kill me. I want to die. Im not scared of you" I recognize Emmetts hands and drop limp into them. Sighing

"Emmett's here"

Emmett POV

When I got out of class the first thing I tried to do was find Hermione, but she had already left. I had a bad feeling at that point so I ran to her house.

I run into Hermione's room. There are papers thrown on the bed and a broken bottle on the floor, whisky spilt everywhere. Her desk was overturned and the chair was too. She was sitting on the floor in a corner crying. The sight broke his heart. She looked so small and scared. She wasn't just crying she was sobbing, making primal sounds. She was muttering little things under her breath. Rocking herself back and forth. I walk over to her and carry her in my arms, a little but worried at how light she is. She was quiet until she let out a scream

"Malfoy let me go, please. Kill me!"

I felt so much anger for whoever did this to her. She was so young and innocent to be wrapped up in this. So much pain had she suffered to be begging for death like this.

Then she was still in his arms.

I carried her down the stairs passing by the kitchen to write a note to Charlie and Bella telling them she was with him and not to worry while holding her in one arm.

I carry her out to my car and put her into the passenger seat not wanting to wake her. She was still crying in her sleep.

I drove to my house with a sinking feeling in my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco

Blaise and I had to convince some lady to let us stay in here house. Maybe we used a little magic to seal the deal, but if it would help us get Mya it would be worth it.

We've been here two days and I'm starting to get worried that she will see us and run away again and it'll be harder to find her next time.

Blaise and I have decided our course of action. It's quite simple really. After school we'll just ride over to her school and wait for her in the car park. We'll totally catch her by surprise and she'll have to listen to us then.

It's a little after noon and everything is ready. Now all we have to do is wait for the school day to be over so we can put our plan into action.

Blaise and I were ready and dressed in our crisp suits that scream pureblood. Armed with our walking sticks we looked every inch the loaded young bachelor wizards minus the cloaks we figured would freak out the high school kids.

"10 galleons say that she will flip out when she sees us" said Blaise.

We shook on it. I could bet that she has been expecting this for a while now.

We apparated to some woods behind the school and started to walk silently towards the school.

Hermione

I woke up slowly feeling like I had been run over. Remembering the events of the earlier that day I slapped a hand over my face. How embarrassing!1 Emmett had to see me like that. Taking into consideration the fact that I can't remember everything that happened I probably went bat shit crazy.

"Stupid stupid stupid. PTSD my ass I'm just fucking crazy" I muttered to myself

From downstairs I could hear Edward laughing to himself. "Ughhhh" is there no privacy?

I took my hand off my face and surely enough sitting on a chair in a far corner of the room was Emmett.

"Em, if you want to dump me after what happened yesterday I would understand, you know"

He didn't speak. I looked into his eyes expecting to see pity, revulsion, or disgust. But instead I got worry and love, which made me feel all gooey and girly inside.

I stood and sat on his lap facing him with my legs wrapped around his back (nonverbally using magic to take away any morning/fire whiskey breath) and kissed him deeply telling him everything I felt. I could tell he was shocked which amused me since he is a vampire. His hair felt heavenly against my little fingers and his lips were ice cold compared to mine, which were warm with sleep.

He of course could go on forever being immortal and not needing air, but this girl was starting to get dizzy so I broke the kiss taking a big breath through my nose a goofy smile plastered on to my face.

He still looked worried and to be honest I was still shivering with fear at the things I relived yesterday so I just put my head in the crook of his neck and kissed him there a couple of times.

"What's it going to take for you to stop worrying?" I asked. I didn't want him to be like this every time I broke down' he deserves so much better.

I looked into his amber eyes trying to see something there

"Earlier today you called me Malfoy…" when I heard the name I tried not to but I stiffened and took a deep breath with my eyes closed.

"You begged me to just kill you already. You said that you wanted to die" he looked so sad.

What do I say to that? What do I do now? Hermione you mess everything up

"Emmett, that happened but its over now. Lucius is dead and gone I don't have to worry about him anymore and neither should you"

Silence took hold of the room and I just wanted to get my hands on my time turner so bad so I can redo the past couple of hours. We had our foreheads pressed one against the other in silence

I looked into his eyes and said "I love you"

He didn't hesitate at all to say "I love you so much more"

This time it was he who leaned in for the kiss

Blaise POV

Malfoy and I have been standing in the car park for 10 minutes now because we wanted to be here before school was let out.

I am pretty sure I have seen people looking out the window at us. Don't they have things to study? There was one window that was full of girls looking all shit faced dreamy at us. But we kept our stoic expressions on looking like two body guards dressed in all black standing side my side just waiting.

To be honest I am starting to get bored here so I started to look at all the cars here. Living in a magical society its not often that you see so many cars. The only car I've ever seen was Arthur Weasley's car on the front page of the prophet but I get a feeling that none of these cars can fly.

I always thought that all cars looked the same but all the cars here are different shapes and sizes. How confusing. How do they remember which is theirs?

Emmett

She said she loved me. I can't get that out of my head. Here I am in trigonometry thinking about how Hermione Granger told me she loves me.

I didn't even think before I told her I loved her too.

I've never been in love before. Sad, isn't it? I've lived for a little over a century and I've never experienced true love.

She is so precious to me. I know that I would do anything for her. And I think about her all the time. If this is what love is like then I love being in love.

I look over at her from where I'm sitting and see her looking at me. She blushes and looks away smiling when I catch her gaze. I chuckle at her actions. She wasn't really blushing this morning.

I tear a corner out of my paper and scribble a note to her

'_Does the great Hermione Granger blush? We'll have to fix that._

_PS I'm pretty lonely back here in this table all by myself'_

I crumple it into a little ball and throw it so it lands in her hand. She looks up shocked that I could do that so I cross my arms and give her my 'I'm a vampire, baby' smirk and she shakes her head while writing a note back.

Suddenly I feel the paper in my hand. With an eyebrow raised I opened it

'_Some of us haven't taken trigonometry over fifty times, you know _

_PS You should talk to Mr. Williams about that_

_PSS I have cool tricks too'_

I guess I have a meeting with Mr. Williams in order

Hermione POV

Normally I love school and I hate to see a day wasted but today I couldn't get a certain vampire out of my head.

All I could think about was Emmett and the kisses and the more than kisses and what he said to me.

I didn't even mean to tell him I loved him its like my brain just decided to be independent and do its own thing.

But I'm glad I did say it because it's exactly how I feel.

I get up from my seat when the bell rings and start to pack up my things to leave. Emmett appears next to me and starts to help me carry my messenger bag that's up to the brim in books. He grins when he feels that it doesn't weigh anything. He loves when I use magic

We walk outside and I have to squint my eyes because of the brightness I look him over and double over laughing.

"What? What's so funny, love?"

I shake my head "My bag looks better on you than it looks on me" It being a black manly army style hobo bag it does look better on a tall muscular man then it does on me.

He pretends to flip his hair like a model and I have to wipe a tear from my eyes. I cling on to his arm and laugh.

Until I stop dead in my tracks at the two men standing on a far side of the school looking around… for me.

Draco and Blaise. Holy hufflepuff! My mind is in overdrive.

Emmett follows my eyes and suddenly gets all defensive and stands in front of me

"Who are they? You know them?" I gulp my throat suddenly dry.

They spot me and start to walk towards me. All the girls are drooling over them and it makes me want to roll my eyes.

They stop right in front of us when they see Emmett being all defensive and standing in front of me.

I want to cry and hug them so bad so I stand facing Emmett and out my hand on his chest and give him a little nod as if to say 'trust me'

"Give us a minute?" I ask

He looks them over and looks back to me "Sure?"

I nod and he leans down to give me a kiss goodbye so I tiptoe and meet him halfway really quickly.

"I'm with the family, ok"

He walks away and I look to Malfoy and Blaise.

And in the middle of the crowded car park I have received the biggest most bone crushing bear hug of my life.

I could feel all eyes on us but I didn't cry. These are my boys, my boys who I love so much.

We all released each other and Draco was the first to speak looking all stern and annoyed as usual

"Do you know what a relief it is to see you alive?! You disappear without any warning at all, take all your things and not tell anyone! You could have been taken by death eaters for all I knew. WHAT IF THEY FOUND AND KILLED YOU?! YOU ARE CARELESS AND FOOLISH. IF MY AUNT FOUND YOU SHE WOULD SLIT YOUR THROAT AND PAINTED THE HOUSE WITH YOUR BLOOD!.—I had to throw myself in his arms to shut him up. And he did. I felt so comfortable in his arms 'not as comfortable as with Emmett' the thought surprised me.

"I think Draco has spoken for both of us and what is left of the Order. Cara, do you know how worried we all were? Especially George and Ginny. George was a mess; well, even more of a mess. He was drunk for days, Cara. And don't even get me started on Molly. That woman was grief stricken and Snape tries to hide it but he really misses you"

I put my head down to hide my face. I hurt so many of the people I love. I'm so selfish and self-centred.

I look up with tears in my eyes like a child being punished her parents. Blaise pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper over and over "I'm so sorry"

"I love you both so much."

I look over and laugh at what I see. Half of the girls of the school are looking at them with googly eyes. I can even see Blaise wink at one of them. I pull out of the hug and hit him on the bicep. He waggles his eyebrows at me, which makes me laugh.

I look at both of them before saying "Go on. Have your fun with the girls"

They looked at each other and then at me before breaking out in a creepily identical smirk

"We'd much rather meet who you've been having your fun with. Vampire, Cara? I though you had better judgement" said Blaise

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

I just stood there with my mouth open and a never ending "uhhhhhhhhhh" coming out.

"Close your mouth, love. That's really unattractive" Draco said while sporting the famous Malfoy smirk

I closed my mouth and glared at him, at both of them. Having enough of this I turned on my heel and walked away from them, but I realized that I didn't have my bike with me today. I silently cursed myself before remembering that I have it shrunken down in my purse.

Looking around I see that the car park is empty except for the Cullens and us I disabled the school's security cameras before I took out the bike and enlarged it to regular size. I mounted it and the engine roared.

"What I do in my personal time is of no meaning to any of you" I said with my nose high in the air.

I drove over and stopped by where the Cullens were, which by now only Emmett was left behind.

"You really didn't have to stay and wait for me, Em" I said, feeling kinda guilty for making him wait for me all alone.

He walked to the back of the bike and took out my helmet and put it on for me sliding it over my head and fixing any stray hairs poking out. I noticed his fingers would linger longer than they should when they touched my cheeks, and I missed his cold touch. I moved my face towards his hands involuntarily.

"Of course I did." he said while getting into his Jeep.

We both jumped at the sudden crack behind us and saw both boys missing

"Those damn boys are going to get themselves killed. So damn irresponsible" I muttered to myself. Apparating in the middle of a muggle car park! Are they insane? They didn't even look around or disable the cameras like I had.

"Where you headed?" asked Emmett

"Ummm, want to follow me back to Bella's house? Edward should be there" I threw in as a bonus.

He nodded and put the window up "I'll see you there, babe"

Pour soul doesn't know what he's getting into.

Bella POV

I sat on the couch with Edward thinking about well… Edward. I was sitting on his lap and some episode of Full House was playing on the TV. I was getting ready to close my eyes for a well deserved nap snuggled into Edward's lap until I heard the door open and I almost sprang off of Edward and onto the adjacent couch expecting to see Charlie coming home and taking off his gun belt. But instead two very well dressed teenagers walked in as if they owned the place. MY place.

They looked around and whistled a weird tune, like a bird call.

I started to wave my arms to catch their attention

"Excuse me. Hi, I live here and I'm wondering why you're in my house. Care to explain?" I asked while still sitting on Edward because I'm pretty sure if I got up he'd get pretty defensive and judging by the growling I hear it'll happen pretty fast. Apparently Edward doesn't know who they are either. And he can be a wee bit over protective.

"Granger lives here right?" asked the pale one

"I don't see how that's any of your business!"

"Look, Blaise. Another one. Everywhere I turn there's a damn vampire"

When he heard that Edward almost made to get up until everyone turned to the door.

Everyone looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw Charlie hanging up his belt.

I silently scrambled onto the other couch ignoring the chuckles from the two creepy dudes. To which I returned two solid ice cold glares.

"Hey, Bells" he said greeting me with a smile and a kiss on the cheek

"Edward" he said with a monotone voice and a look that could kill.

The two boys were laughing their heads off behind their controlled expressions. I could see it in their eyes

Charlie looked at them and back at me

"Who the hell are you? And where is Hermione?" he asked

"We are— started the darker one

"In heaps of trouble" answered someone from the door in an irritated tone. Everyone leaned forward and saw Hermione coming in with Emmett. She looked really mad. She came storming in and walked up to both of them and punched them really hard on the shoulders.

"You two just apparated here! In broad daylight. What if a muggle had seen you? Do you know how much shit you'd be in. Especially you two. Guess how long blood traitors make it in Azkaban? They'd kill you right after the mudbloods!"

The pale one rolled his eyes and the darker one muttered "ow, that hurt." While rubbing his shoulder.

The paler one smirked and said "Mya, I'm pretty sure our whole families live in Azkaban. We still bear the mark, we would live waaaaaay longer than the Gryffindor Princess"

Hermione looked annoyed at this point "Care to bet on it?" She asked with an amused expression on her face. At their lack of a response she turned to address us.

"Everyone" said Hermione in an exasperated tone "The pale one is Draco Malfoy and the darker one is Blaise Zabini"

Emmett was next to her in seconds "You mean he is _the_ Malfoy?"

Everything happened so fast and Emmett stood and made his way over to Draco with his vampire speed. He looked absolutely murderous. Hermione ran and put her hands on his chest to stop him while his hands were almost around the boy's neck, as if she would match up to his vampire strength.

"No, love that's his son. He's my friend. I told you Malfoy is dead" she tried soothing him with words while rubbing his forearms to get him to calm down. She put as much distance between them as possible, but Emmett didn't look like he was too keen on the idea of letting her out of his grip any time soon.

"I killed my father months ago. On a mission. He's not gonna be able to get to Mya anymore, or my mother, or anyone for that matter" said Draco nonchalantly as if killing your parent was a regular occurrence. Did I even hear right. Mione's friends are as weird as she is. Maybe even more dangerous.

Emmett still looked like he wanted to kill him but maybe a little less now.

"You killed your own father, Draco? That wasn't in the report of that operation. I went over that report, and it said Lucius died at Harry's hands in self defense after trying to bring him in to the ministry" said Hermione looking incredulous

"That swine didn't deserve to live. Harry left him alive for me to deal with, and I Sectumsempra'd him and left him there to bleed out. Haha, You know what I did? I pulled some mud off of the ground outside of the mansion we raided and put it in all of his wounds and asked him who the real mudblood was then. The look on his face when he died was priceless." Draco looked like he was far off in a memory.

"How did Narcissa react?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

"Mother? She is so glad he's dead, believe me. Told me about how she saved Harry that night in the forest, and always wanted to be on Dumbledore's side but he wouldn't let her. Now she can fully join the order."

Hermione looked happy for him, and for this Narcissa lady. Did everyone miss the part where he confessed to murder?!

"Both of you just be careful, please. Conceal your marks on the streets wear disguises and be careful on those raids." Mione pleaded.

"Giving us lectures on being careful, Cara. Yet here you are living with a coven."

"Animal drinking coven" she countered

I turned to look at him glaring daggers at his big blond head. How did he know? I looked at Edward who looked really concentrated trying to read their minds.

"Granger, get that guy out of my mind. He's driving me crazy." Said the pale one while looking at Edward

"Edward, lay off. That's really rude." said Hermione. Soon after both boys looked a little more relaxed when Edward left their minds.

Hermione turned back to her friends "Both of you know that this is a vegetarian coven. And Sanguini was at all the Slug Club parties and he wasn't a vegetarian vampire. You all never freaked out back then when I was asking him all those stupid questions and being a know it all."

"Mya, that's because back then we wanted you dead" laughed Draco

I glared at him after I heard Charlie and Emmett start to get all worked up

"What do you mean want her dead?" asked Charlie playing the fatherly role

"What he means is that they being purebloods were raised being taught that they must hate me a mudblood or person of non magical descent"

I put my head on Emmett's shoulder and got comfortable against the couch, this would be a long night.

"But we're all best friends now and all is forgiven and forgotten" I said quickly wanting to move past the subject before it got too touchy.

"Well, not to be rude or anything but why are you two here in my girlfriend's house?" asked Edward trying to break the ice.

"We're here to try to convince Mya to come back home." Said Draco

I felt myself being pulled down into Emmett's lap by his strong arms as if I weighed nothing.

"What do you mean back home? This is her new home. She has people who love her here." I smiled a little bit on the inside at his protective arms wrapped around me. I not only had one home, but two filled with people who love me.

"She belongs in Headquarters with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. The press and all the aurors have gone crazy looking for you, love." Said Draco

"Yeah, Rita Skeeter had a field day with the disappearance of Hermione Granger" laughed Blaise and Draco

"The press were all pulling shit out of their ass trying to get the most creative story on why you left. Like the one where you ran off with Viktor Krum to have Bulgarian babies, or that you left to study and replace Dumbledore one day. It was all ridiculous"

"I see you still wear the earring we got you. You still bear the mark of the order even if it's concealed." Blaise waved his wand and instantly Hermione's scars came back and a large feather tattoo appeared on her forearm. It was beautiful, not like a regular tattoo this one was iridescent and if you focused on it for too long you could see it slightly blowing in the wind. You could also see a little peak of the one on her hip because of the way she was sitting on Emmett's lap.

Charlie spluttered "tattoos?! First a motorcycle, then I find a bunch of cigarette butts outside the windowsill and now tattoos. I am going to have a heart attack, girl"

At this everyone laughed and eased up

"Mione, you swore the oath and made the life commitment to the order. Will you go through with it? You know the consequence" said Draco

Hermione

I looked around at all the people who have been with me since I got here. Charlie who had a stern expression on his face at the thought of losing the only person who reminded him of his dead sister, Bella who looked like a kid who just found out Santa wasn't real mouthing no to me, Edward who was just sitting there not caring, and Emmett who had a deep grumbling growl in his chest, teeth almost bared, and an iron grip on my waist.

"Why can't I have both?" I asked looking and feeling small. Not wanting to choose

"How can you have both, Hermione?" asked Charlie who looked so sad to have the only reminder of his sister whisked away before his eyes.

Tugging on Emmett's arm he moved it so I could stand.

"Can I connect the house to the floo and visit you guys a couple of times a week? Even keep Teddy when the Wizengamot decides I have custody. And I can go to Order meetings, and help Georgie. Can't I do that all while staying in Forks? I can apparate over for training and meetings, even go on a couple of missions and raids" I said looking full of hope at my good idea

Both boys stood in identical positions leaning against the kitchen counter. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine, lets connect it. But Snape will have your head when he realizes that you found a sneaky way out of this. Even we didn't think of this and we are the Slytherins here."

I lowered my bottom lip and the boys laughed when they saw what was inked there. "Has George seen that?" asked Draco

"Better yet have Snape or Molly seen those? They'll kill you. They're like your parents" countered Blaise.

Charlie grumbled when he saw it "Another one, good Lord girl"

Edward spoke up "what does it say?"

I lowered my lip and showed them all the tattoo that said 'I solemly swear that I am up to no good' in small cursive font.

I laughed out loud at the reactions

"George had a matching one. And do did Fred. I got it in his honour so George wouldn't be alone in it after Fred died" I smiled at the thought of what Molly would say or what Snape would think.

"Alright lets connect this fireplace here and I'll owl you with a proper apparition route approved by Kingsley" said Blaise.

We all stood in front of it with wands raised and started to do complicated movements with our wands. Until we all stopped slightly out of breath. Its one thing to connect a local fireplace but across the atlantic is another thing.

"I think I have some left over powder upstairs" I said

"Okay, Cara why don't you go get it?" said Blaise

"Hahaha don't you think I'd dream of letting you alone with any of these people, especially Emmett. I'd like to keep my boyfriend thank you very much" did they seriously think I'm so dumb? They wanted to play the big brother role so badly I could see it in their anxious faces.

"Accio floo powder" I said with an arm raised and it came down the stairs and landed in my hands. I inspected the powder. "Should be enough for now until I can get more from Diagon Alley" I decided

Malfoy lit the fire and threw a pinch in. I really missed the colour of the green flames and how they felt cold against my skin rather tan hot.

He stuck his head in and called out

"Residents of number twelve Grimmauld place get your ass over here. I have Granger"

"Malfoy it's three AM over there! They'll all be asleep!" I cried out

But nonetheless people started tumbling out of the fire in their night clothes. First Harry carrying Teddy and a very pregnant Ginny. Then came Ron and Lavender, George, Molly and last came Snape.

Ginny was the first to speak when she ran (or waddled) up to me while hitting me with anything in sight none too lightly. Her red hair flying in every direction possible.

"You left me alone, you didn't go to my baby shower, you didn't even accept to be godmother!" she yelled.

"I would love to be godmother, Ginny" I said when she gave me a minute of air

"Good" she simply said before looking over her shoulder "Lavender, I relieve you of your temporary godmother duties" I chuckled and so did Lavender while waving her hand around.

Harry and Ron just stared at me and before I knew it I was being bear hugged again with little kisses being placed on my head.

"Hermione you are so stupid. How could you do this to me? I was worried sick!" said Ron into my hair

"Thank you for the warning Harry" I said while looking at the snakes

"You told her?!" shouted Blaise

"Of course I told her, Mione is my best friend in the world." said Harry while I smirked at Malfoy and Blaise

Blaise dug into his pocket and slid ten galleons to Malfoy who accepted with a big grin on his face.

"You two bet on it!" unbelievable they couldn't let a day pass without betting on something.

Snape walked up to me nodded at me "I'm glad you aren't dead, girl. It would have been a waste of resources for the Order." he said. Then he looked to Emmett and said "I have potions which can kill vampires instantly, no flames necessary. Watch yourself, boy. I have to admit that him saying anything was a shock. "Thank you, Snape. I wouldn't dare die while there is work to be done." I said with a grin. He nodded again and walked away.

"Atta boy Snape, watch out your kindness is showing" called out Ron. To which everyone laughed and Snape glared at him while walking through the flames and back home. I could her Harry whispering to Ginny "I think that's the nicest thing he's ever said"

George was last. We made eye contact from across the room. He looked so pale and thin it was scary. His red hair now looked a pale orange almost blond. His green eyes were now a dull hazel. His sleeveless shirt showed the arm that was full of tattoos that I loved so much. I remember helping him design that. It was full of meaningful images and words. I like tattoos could you blame me?

"Hermione, how could you do this to me? I waited for you and you never came home" my heart broke for him. He looked like a lost puppy that never made it home.

I took his hands in mine and silently checked for tracks but didn't find any

"I'm not using, Mia if that's what you think." He said while pulling his arms away from me. It wasn't beneath George to resort to more heavy drugs. And wizard drugs are ten times more powerful than muggle drugs. I had to check just to be sure

I slapped his head playfully "of course you aren't. I trust you" We hugged lightly and he kissed my head

"Mama" I heard Teddy call out from the back of the room. I could see his face changed to look like mine. His little arms stretched out to get me to carry him with his fingers outstretched. I walked over and carried him in my arms. I looked up at him and danced around with him watching as his hair and featured changed even more to look just like mine.

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN MAMA" asked Charlie looking at me in shock

"Don't tell me I'm a grandfather too because that would just be too much"

"No, Charlie he's my godson. I'm just his guardian with Harry." I looked at Teddy and said "Teddy change back" he changed his hair back to its natural blue colour and his face back to that welcoming image of the perfect blend of Remus and Tonks.

"Thank heavens" said Charlie in relief

We all sat and proceeded to catch up and I've never been this happy and relieved.

After introducing everyone I got them all to go home and get a good night's rest.

"Well" said Charlie "I am dead tired and want to go to sleep, goodnight crowd. This was too weird for me, I need time to process this all"

We all waved goodnight to him from our positions on the couch

And I'm pretty beat as well so I snuggle up/ sit on Emmett's lap on the recliner. As soon as I put my lips close to his I heard Charlie clear his throat from the staircase. I looked over at Bella who shook her head and giggled.

Emmett raised an eyebrow "You would think he were a vampire with eyes like that" I chuckled "His paternal instincts are a super power on their own" to this he just nodded.

"Your dad was kind of cold and scary" he said the word dad in air quotes

"Actually, that's the most emotion he has shown to me. It was so touching. Snape has never said anything so nice to me. He must have really missed me" I smiled and he looked at me like if I were crazy.

"Want me to carry you up?" he asked

I nod against his chest and feel him standing and carrying me effortlessly taking the stairs two at a time.

He slid me under the covers and when he made to let go of me I panicked and reached up to grab his shirt "Stay with me, please"

He smiled and said "I guess if Eddy gets to stay I should too" he got under the covers with me. As hard as I tried I couldn't hold back a little shiver I looked into his eyes begging him not to go just because he made me cold. But he just took off his shirt, which was long sleeved and pulled it over my head. I was left with my mouth wide open at his perfect body. I hugged myself against my new pj shirt. It was cold at first but it fit me like a dress and warmed up instantly (with a little help from my magic) I put my head onto his chest and wrapped my arms and legs around his while he traced patterns on my skin. And I knew that tonight was going to be a good night.

Emmett

She was asleep which left me with time to think of everything that just happened. It was 2:55 so I have a good two hours before I have to leave.

Her family came. And boy, were they freaky. But they were a good kind of freaky I decided.

The red head Ron and Harry seemed like people I'd get along with. They told me so many funny things about Hermione like how she hated to fly, and how she always had her nose in a book. They told me about how she hates wearing shoes and often walks around barefoot. They told me she runs a lot and uses it to relieve stress. They told me her favourite colours are red and gold because they represented her house, and how she was so much happier than they'd ever seen her since the war.

I had kept tracing patterns on her skin with my fingers without noticing. I pulled away and tried to untangle her from my body but the moment I moved too far she whimpered and fluttered her eyelids and called my name while looking for me, which made me chuckle since I was right next to her.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked lowering myself down on the bed while looking at her.

She had her hair splayed out all over the pillow around her, which contrasted beautifully with her pale white skin. Over the bridge of her nose she had a little sprinkle of freckles she denies are there.

Her collarbones were protruding but it made her look all the more beautiful. My shirt dwarfed her falling a little above her knees and passed way over her fingertips.

One of her legs was under the covers while the other was on top. It was so pale and thin and extremely muscular from all the running she does.

"Em" she said with droopy eyes

"Yes, Mia" I answered before she could fall asleep again

"Its hot" she answered while inching closer to me. She wrapped her body against mine her face on my chest with her hair tickling against my ribs and my whole left side.

Her arm was wrapped around my stomach and our legs were tangled in each other.

We spent twenty minutes like this wrapped in each other and I wish I could fall asleep and enjoy this that way and by the way her breathing and her heart were going she wasn't asleep either.

"Can't sleep?" I asked

She looked up "Neither can you"

I leaned down and pressed our foreheads together.

She leaned up and kissed my nose which made me smile. I pulled her head in for a light kiss.

But she had another thought in mind as she deepened the kiss. Our tongues danced against each other in the sweetest way

I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this girl, she's my mate after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione

I woke up with a start looking around the room for something, or someone. Emmett wasn't here anymore, my bed was hot and I was sweating buckets at the absence of his cold skin. Looking over to the clock it was 8:35; I got a full night of sleep and I feel amazing, like a new person. When I roll over in bed I feel something digging into my back, it's a note. I open it and see 'Good morning, Hermione. If you're reading this that means I left already. But, hopefully you can come over today. Signed, Emmett. He left a little flower too, bless him.

I get up and make the bed perfectly in a way that would make any army man look like a mess. The room looked clean but a couple of Molly Weasley's cleaning spells were used here and there. From the room I went into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower singing the whole time. I washed my hair, shaved my legs and put some potions and salves on my scars in the hope that they'll fade.

Looking into my closet I chose a very pretty and casual outfit to go see the Cullens today. I wore a pair of black pants with a pretty forest green blouse with dark grey shoes. I wore my hair down and with the help of a couple of well aimed straightening charms it fell all the way to my waist. After a light touch of makeup and some glamour charms I bounced my way down the stairs.

Bella was sitting at the counter eating her cereal with a dazed expression on her face. She had been chewing the same bite for what seemed like forever before swallowing with a lethargic wave to me. "Gmonin'" she mumbled without looking up.

"Good morning, lazy" I called out to her from the fireplace. Bella was definitely not a morning person. She looked up at me with a confused expression "What has you so happy?" This made me think "I dunno, I guess seeing everyone lifted this huge weight off of my chest. I feel so free from I don't know what. But it feels amazing. I can finally be normal now."

Bella laughed "Yeah, we're sooooo normal, Mya. The normal witch that's dating a vampire" Whatever I said before reaching into the bag of floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace and sticking my head in ignoring Bella's scream and Charlies approaching footsteps.

"Helloooo, residents of Grimmauld place. Hermione here can someone come out here please." I called out to the empty sitting room. I could see the sitting room full of people but no one could hear me. I pulled out of there and grunted in frustration.

Looking up I could see Bella and Charlie looking like they do whenever they see magic. I lifted my index finger and said "Be right back guys, promise" and threw in powder for the second time that morning and said "12 Grimmauld place"

I land in the much larger fireplace of Sirius's house. I miss Sirius so much, when my parents died I was his ward. He and I would get along so well, and I looked up to him. We took care of each other and we would be outside for ages fixing his motorcycle together. Sirius was my dad for all intents and purposes and when he died I was inconsolable. But I still miss him and think about him whenever I ride his bike. I wonder if the order has put in any research towards the veil. I'll ask Harry.

I step through the sitting room and walk through the kitchen. Its almost six o' clock in the afternoon here so where is everyone? Most order meetings are held in the morning with training right after until seven in the afternoon.

I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone surrounding what looked like Teddy. I spotted Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's everyone looking at?" I asked him before being hugged by what seemed like everyone in the room. I fell into a chair and saw what the big commotion was about.

Teddy was changing himself into everyone of the order. I could catch a glimpse of Harry changing into Molly. Teddy saw me and squealed while holding out his hands for me to go carry him. "Harry would you pass him, I'm locked in here" I called. I couldn't get out of my seat with the amount of people in the room. "Harry held him out to me and I jumped over an empty seat and found a way to take him outside for fresh air.

Harry came along, of course its not like the Gryffindor princess can take two steps on her own or anything. But, being away from him for so long made it not bother me as much. I held Teddy and threw him up in the air blowing raspberries against his tummy and laughing whenever he laughed. Sometimes even Harry would join in. He looked over to me and said "There's been a mass breakout from Azkaban, again." I didn't change my expression or even look at him when I questioned him about it.

"By mass, what do you mean? How mass are we talking about?" "All of our favourite people" he said. "We have Bella, Greyback, Dolohov and some other death eaters on the loose. Aurors have already caught five but those three seemed to have planned this for you."

I looked over "How do you know this has anything to do with me?" Harry rarely wore the facial expression he had on now. It was this cross between being worried, angry and sad. That expression meant double trouble when he looked as determined as he does right now.

"Harry, I'm careful. I have wards and I am on another continent for goodness sake. How could they find me when nobody really knows where I am outside the order?" I asked reassuring him more than me

"Oh my goodness, Charlie and Bella. What about them, Harry they're in danger! What if they're found all alone and unprotected. Oh no, I need to go and set up more wards. Maybe even the fidelius charm if it comes to it. What if we were to move somewhere else? We cant do that, Bella has school and Charlie has a job." I kept on rambling until Ginny came and took Teddy. I was completely lost in my thoughts at the moment. Bellatrix Dolohov and Greyback are out and they want blood. My blood, not theirs even though she would gladly shed theirs too.

I stood up and walked inside with Harry.

"Harry when does the meeting start?" I asked looking around at everyone were all starting to gather in the dining room.

He looked at his battered old gold watch "Um, normally at 7 but, I guess we're a little early this time for a change" We sat and waited for everyone to gather with their quills and parchment ready for notes.

Kingsley and McGonagall sat at the head of the table clearing their throats to signal the beginning of the meeting.

"As you can all see we have a returning member in our ranks, Ms. Hermione Granger thank you for joining us" said Kingsley

"After scaring the life out of us" added George from the doorway. Everyone laughed at this, which brought a quiver to his upper lip

"Yes, continuing with the matters at hand. We have all heard of the break out from Azkaban, have we not?" Everyone murmured and nodded at this. I noticed that Kingsley was looking at me when he spoke of this.

"Pictures of the cells and their inhabitants are going around to refresh your memory if needed. They are all priority number one. To be caught and brought in killed in self defence only." Again he looked at me

The pictures reached me and when I saw them I gasped. The cells of Bellatrix, Greyback and Dolohov all read 'HG' carved into the top left of the stone wall. Their faces brought back extremely unwanted memories and this was just too creepy for me to handle. I shoved them into Harry's hands and put my head into my own hands.

"Ms. Granger, do you recognize the situation at hand?" asked McGonagall no looking straight at me for the first time.

"How can we protect her if she is halfway across the globe, Kingsley" shouted out Ron

"Ronald, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know?" I said in a voice that betrayed my true fear.

"Professor, is it not best that I be so far from headquarters in an unknown location? No one outside knows of where I am, and it is in another continent very far from wherever they are or will be searching" Yet again I was trying to convince myself that I would be safe.

"Mione, there is no way that you can just stay over there where we can't watch over you? You are all alone and living with vampires! And with muggles. No one with magic is there to protect you, dearie. Let the order help you. I'm sure Sirius would be displeased to hear that you have moved out of his home." Said Molly. Which hurt me, she can't just throw the Sirius card at me like it's all good to me that will always be a sensitive subject.

I stood up and put my hands on the table. "I am a perfectly capable witch. I will go on missions, train twice as hard and be prepared for this attack if they are ever to find my location. I will allow you to help me in placing the charms and even allow someone to be secret keeper, but I will not allow myself to be relocated. Charlie and Bella are my only living family and I can't let them be killed off like my parents, OK?" by the end of the statement I was breathless and had unwelcome tears in my eyes. McGonagall nodded to me and I left the room going straight for the fireplace to go home and cry in peace.

I was almost happy. Almost

Emmett

I hope that Hermione got the note I left her with the flower. She slept soundly last night and didn't seem to have any nightmares and I felt great knowing that I was the one that caused that. She felt safe with me.

I have been thinking a lot about changing her, but I know that she wont like that at all. Time passes by so quickly and I couldn't bear it to watch her get old while I stay young. I'm not like Eddie at all in wishing that Bella would stay mortal, I would love for my mate to be immortal like me so we can hunt and never let anything part us, even death. I know it's too soon to be thinking of things like this. Mione and I have only been together for a couple of months but this is unlike any love I have ever seen. I want to marry her and I want to have babies with her and grow old together. Babies? Did I say babies?! I am a vampire; babies aren't an option for us. What if she wants them? I can't take that from her; Rosalie would kill me even if I thought about it.

I don't know if I should talk to her about this. What if I freak her out with all of this future talk? She is a very sensitive person and I'd hate to have her build those walls again after I just finished knocking them down.

Speaking of Hermione, where is she? Its eleven thirty and I was sure she would have called me when she saw the note. I get off the couch and walk to the phone to call her. After three rings Bella answers.

"Hey, Edward!" I groan I forgot this is where they usually talk

"No, it's Emmett, Bella is Mione around?" I ask trying to conceal my chuckles

I could practically hear her blushing through the phone "She left for England about two hours ago and I think she came back now let me check." I could hear her going down the steps and walking to the family room calling Mione's name.

"Here she is" said Bella before handing the phone to Mione

"Hey Emmett", she said in a false cheery voice that screamed lie. This set me on guard mode immediately.

"Where are you, babe? I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me later" Perfect, that way we could talk in private

"Lunch, Emmett you don't eat remember?" she laughed while I face palmed I heard Edward shout from his room "Good one, smartass"

"Yeah, but I hoped it could be a picnic you know, just for you while we talk" I shut my eyes sharply hoping she would say yes.

"Is one o' clock good for you?" she said. I let out my breath and told her I'd pick her up.

Walking to the kitchen to pack something I was stopped in my tracks by Alice dumping a picnic basket in my hands. "I had a vision" she explained

Grinning while I looked at the basket I called Jasper for a round on the X-Box

Hermione

I popped back into the living room and fell onto the couch, my happy light and carefree mood gone. I couldn't even think too much about my situation before Bella shoved a phone into my hands and mouthed 'Emmett' to me, I sighed before pressing the phone to my head preparing my cheery tone I reserved to keep others from worrying about me

"Hey, Emmett" I said in what I believed to be a perfectly deceiving display of happiness

"Where are you, babe? I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me later" he answered. I was honestly so tired that I could feel my eyes closing, maybe we can reschedule so I can sleep and get my shit together about this whole attack thing going on

"Lunch, Emmett you don't eat remember?" I asked with another cheery laugh when I heard Edward in the back

"Yeah, but I hoped it could be a picnic you know, just for you while we talk" I could practically hear his anticipation so I looked at the time and squeezed in a little power nap time

"Is one o'clock good for you?" I asked letting my breath out

"Perfect, see you then"

I hung up and put the phone on the table. I love Emmett, I definitely do but I don't want to be a bomb just waiting to blow him up. I want him to have a happy long life away from people like me.

Sighing I got off of the couch and went outside to the small backyard where Charlie keeps his tools and fishing gear. I started by placing a muggle repelling charm then a simple locking charm. This would be much stronger than a simple mundane lock. It would only let in someone who had been in the house before and same for letting out. After the orange light disappeared around the house I placed an anti-intruder jinx that Mad Eye taught me how to cast.

I could remember casting this all around Hogwarts whenever I had a chance in a futile attempt to keep the unwanted at the gates.

The yellow light was stronger than the orange one, which indicated a stronger charm. It disappeared and I cast a cave inimicum to warm me against anyone coming in that I didn't want. And just in case I cast an intruder charm all over and then directed at each window. Knowing that the house itself is safe gave me such a good feeling. 'But this is still not a guarantee of safety, Hermione' I thought to myself

Looking at the clock I saw it was 11:50 so I sat on the couch and was asleep before my head could hit the cushion.

_I woke up to screams. Bella's screams. I jumped off the couch and sprang into action looking around wildly for any death eaters jumping over the sofa and into the kitchen. I kicked the door open and saw Bella and Charlie bound and hanging upside down right above the kitchen table. Despite Bella being gagged I could hear her muffled screams for help and Charlie calling my name and shouting for help as well. I called out to them telling them they'd be safe and I'd protect them. _

_The Death Eaters tried to talk to me but I couldn't hear them. Their mouths would move but nothing would come out all sounds were washed away by Bella's screams. _

"MIONEEEEEEE"

_I was trying to shoot offensive spells but my wand wouldn't work, when I looked down I saw that what I was holding wasn't my wand but a branch from a tree. Bellatrix approached me, her mouth moving like she were screaming and cast a crucio on me. Now I could hear my own screams mixed in with Bella and Charlie's. _

"MIONEEEEEE"

_I opened my eyes and saw Bella being dragged away by Dolohov while he stripped her of her clothing. Her screams grew even louder and so did mine when Bellatrix started her torture again. She was so close to me, mocking me. I blindly saw my last chance and got my branch and blindly stabbed feeling when it got her and deep. I hope I killed her, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes to check when all of a sudden I felt something big hard and wet roll over and hit me, like a basketball. _

_When I opened my eyes it was Charlie's head. _

I woke up with my hoarse screams echoing around the house. And tears drenching the soft material of the sofa, my clothes and his clothes. His clothes? I looked up and there he was, Emmett. He was kneeling in front of the sofa with his hands wrapped around my forearms shaking me still. His hands were surely going to leave bruises mixed with where I had clawed into my chest to wake myself up.

I threw myself off of the couch and into his arms hugging him and trying to stop the waterworks spurting out of my eyes.

He was playing with my hair with one hand and holding my up with the other while whispering reassuring things in my ear mostly 'shhh' noises.

Looking outside I saw it was dark. I pulled my head back and opened my mouth to question him but he beat me to it "You were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you, it's 7 o' clock"

"You should have woken me up, Emmett. It's ok I was just a little tired from the meeting" more like freaked out.

We stayed in total silence for a little while until he broke it

"Love, why were you lying to me earlier today?" My whole body tensed up and I started to ramble

"What do you mean lie, I didn't lie. I didn't lie I promise, I would never do that" all while avoiding eye contact

He chuckled and raised his eyebrow at me making my lower my head in shame and in fear

"There has been a mass breakout from Azkaban" he never stopped patting my head "What is Azkaban?" he asked but I had a feeling that the mass breakout part was ebough for him

"Wizard prison" I answered. "How does this affect you, baby?" he asked looking straight at my brown eyes with his amber ones

"The people who tortured me escaped and left a message that they were going to find me" I said with a lone tear running down my cheek

"Im so scared, Em. I don't want to be but I am. Im supposed to be brave but Im shaking in my boots here." I sobbed

He took my head in his hands and forced me to look at him "I wont let anything happen to you. My family and I have grown to love you like one of their own. Us Cullens, we protect our own even if it means you moving in or us moving away we'll do anything to guarantee that you stay safe. I wont have my mate dying on me so soon"

I looked up with what could be a small smile growing on my face "mate?" I said with a grin "Ohhh, yeah. Mates are eternal and set in stone. You are the only one for me Hermione Granger so don't you go dying around there without me."

With that said all thoughts of Bellatrix, Dolohov, Greyback, or anything magical left my mind. Anything other than Emmett and how close we were. How close his face was to my face. How his hands felt against my face. How special he made me feel.

He slid one of his hands around to the back of my neck and into my hair pulling me in for a kiss. Our tongues danced together in what felt like a game of cat and mouse. When I resurfaced we were in my room, on my bed.

He trailed kisses down my chin and down my neck and to my shoulder. I struggled with his shirt buttons cursing my shaking hands. He met my eyes and took my shaking hands in his own giving each of them a kiss.

Together with my hands in his big ones he helped me undo his buttons and throw his shirt aside letting me just look at him.

This is one beautiful man. The broadest shoulders, most formed muscles, and pale skin I had even seen. I traced every line of his cool skin with my fingers pausing before tracing the "v" line that fell into his jeans.

Slowly he guided me up between kisses and unbuttoned/ ripped my forest green blouse. Throwing the shreds onto the floor. He started to kiss every inch of my skin paying special attention to the curve of my breasts and the area around my belly button. He had me raising my torso without my noticing. I really wanted this. I wanted him, I loved him and I wanted him to make love to me.

After another dizzying kiss I reached for his belt and managed to undo it with my fumbling hands. I undid the button and helped him shrug out of his jeans. He returned the favor, much more graciously of course if you don't count the fact that he basically ripped them at the seams.

There we were, both clad in only our under garments laying on our sides looking into each other's eyes with more passion then I had ever experienced. I wished I had chosen my underwear with more care that morning. I was wearing a red bra with pale blue knickers. But he didn't seem to mind. He leaned over me undoing my bra and throwing it to the floor. I had to repress the urge to cover myself in front of him. He pulled off my knickers and left me completely bare as naked as the day I was born and laying under him. But I kept eye contact, never breaking it I wanted him to know how sure I was about this, he shouldn't feel guilty for taking advantage of me or any of that nonsense. I knew I loved him. "You are so beautiful, Mione" he whispered to me making me feel like the most gorgeous woman that ever lived.

He shrugged off his boxers and they joined the pile of discarded clothing on the floor of my bed and together we danced a dance as old as time and proved our love for one another the best way we or anyone knew how.


	9. Chapter 9

I lay in Emmett's cold embrace, pressed against his chest untangling myself from sleep. I turned in our post coital cuddle and looked up at him and he looked down at me and we both smiled at each other even though his smile seemed more forced than it should be. Maybe that's just me over thinking again.

Wriggling my body around I could feel his cool skin against mine which was warm from sleep, unbearably warm so I tried to snuggle against him to let go of some of my body heat causing him to laugh and wrap his arms against me even harder. I looked up at him and said, "I'm naked" with a blush he laughed and kissed my nose "I know, love. It would have been much harder if you weren't you know?" he said before pulling my back against his chest and pressing his lips to my ear "Sleep, babe. Its early." he whispered close against my ear. But, I didn't want to sleep if he couldn't it didn't seem right that he should be awake by himself.

"What time is it, Em?" I asked. From my position I couldn't see the window and my blinds are magically enforced to not let any light get in anyways.

"It's a little after four in the morning, so go to sleep," he said. I turned too look at him again with alarm "What about Charlie? He could walk in any minute and kill all of us. Where was everyone last night" he sighed in mild annoyance smiling at my antics. "You're like a child changing the subject just to avoid sleep," he mocked

"I had a nap remember?" I said, "Yeah, but that didn't seem very restful, remember" I avoided his gaze, I should have known better than to steer the conversation in that direction. So I quickly changed the topic before he could press any further.

"Where were Bella and Charlie last night?" I asked thinking to anything Charlie might have mentioned about those spontaneous fishing trips he sometimes takes. He nudged me again to turn and I did looking at a fixed point just right of my doorknob and focusing on his beautiful deep voice.

"Charlie had to stay late and work with Carlisle on a case last night and Eddie took Bella back to my place. It wouldn't have turned out better even if we had planned it love, now go to sleep." I furrowed my brow turning again to face him ignoring his eyes looking at the ceiling in exasperation

"Do Charlie and Carlisle work together often?" I asked. I had never heard of them working together before, maybe that would be good for both Bella and I

"Not really, only when Charlie needs a medical consult and Carlisle is the best doctor in all of Forks." He said. I love the way he talks about his father with such pride; Carlisle really is a great man

"And when did Bella and Charlie get home?" I asked fighting the sleep that was threatening to take me again. I like talking to Emmett especially when we were so close and talking in hushed tones under the covers, and naked.

"When Charlie got out of the station he picked up Bella at around twelve and made it back here at about twelve thirty. I wrote a note saying that you had stayed overnight in England and would be back tomorrow, or today in the morning. Hope you don't mind I forged it" I looked at him in shock "That's perfect, Em. Feel free to do that anytime, you saved my skin, well our skin" I chuckled and made to get up but he tightened his hold on me "where you going, little one?" he asked making me laugh "little one? You've never called me that before" I actually wanted to go to the bathroom so I could replace my glamour, which was already fading. "Emmett, I need to use the bathroom please" he loosened his hold and I jumped off of the bed grabbing my robe from the hook behind it but whispered out into the dark room before I could open the door

"You know I wouldn't mind seeing you, the real you without the magic. Whenever you're ready. Don't think I've forgotten" I looked into his face, or what I could see of it in the dark. He looked like he meant it his eyes looked completely genuine. "Soon" I said before running out into the hallway and into the bathroom

I've been in the bathroom for about four minutes now and Emmett is going to think something is up. I can't help but think what could be holding me back from showing Em my scars. I trust him with my life; this is Emmett we are talking about. He's seen me naked, come on.

I take off the glamour and don't look in the mirror after. I don't need anything discouraging me now that I feel so Gryffindor brave.

The ones on my face, my neck, my chest and abdomen, the ones on my arms and legs, my back will all be on display to him. But I don't care because I love him and I know he won't be taken aback. He already knows they're there he's even seen some of them already.

"I open the door slowly and creep inside to not wake Bella or Charlie seeing as it is nearing five am. Thank goodness that we're on break here, which gladly is two weeks instead of one like it was in Hogwarts. I lean over the bed and take off the robe. Emmett is looking straight ahead I cant tell if out of courtesy or if he's just preparing himself.

Deeply hoping for the prior I take off the robe and settle myself under the covers and next to him. He looks at me "I hope you don't feel pressured or anything, you don't have to show me now or ever. Whatever makes you comfortable" That earned him a kiss on the nose in my opinion which broadened his smile. He tugged on one of the robes shoulders and I put my hand on his roughly, which stopped him instantly. I tried my most serious tone "Be gentle with my robe. It's the only one I have and its about to fall apart and doesn't need any of your help" he raised his eyebrows.

My robe really was old and tattered. It used to be pink and made of towel like material but now it was grey and full of holes. The material thinning and fraying around some places. I used it more to cover myself than to stay warm since one of the sleeves actually was hanging by literally a thread. But I really didn't think anything of it when I was on the run but now I felt shy because of it. Maybe I could convince Bella to take me robe shopping.

A kiss planted on my face caught my attention. It was right where the scar was; he was kissing all the way down the scar greyback gave me on my face. He then moved on to the one on my neck to the small cuts on my arms tracing all the minor scars before removing the robe completely and seeing the one that went from shoulder to opposite hip. When he got close to it I flinched. This is one of the dark ones. The dark magic that still coursed through the tissue and through the scars themselves sometimes pained me, especially in the mornings.

He met my eyes and stopped, his eyes zoning in on a spot near my shoulder I looked too trying to see what captured his attention.

He leaned over me bringing back memories from last night making me blush but he ignored that. He pointed to specific spot and said "When did this happen" I looked and tried to see what he was seeing "the bruise?" I asked, confused. Why was he all worked up over a bruise?

"Yes the bruise, its fresh. You didn't have it last night did you hurt yourself in the bathroom, love?" he looked worried and maybe a little guilty but I was still super confused.

"Um, no I didn't fall or hit myself against anything, why Em what's the problem its just a stupid little bruise." While I was talking he gently pulled me off of the bed and turned on my bedside lamp, which was pretty dim. He pulled on his jeans bringing a little moan of protest from me. Which brought a twitch to his mouth that I assumed could have been a smile.

He lightly placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. Through the mirror I could see him looking at select areas on my body. Little bruises forming into big black and blue things all over. He was putting his fingers over them and I had to hold back the little gasp that would occasionally rise when he passed over a properly nasty one.

"These came from me" he whispered sounding shocked and in disbelief. I turned around and headed to the mirror to have a look for myself. Maybe I could discourage him, try to convince him that he didn't make these but some other random thing. But there they were bright as day the markings of his fingers. On my shoulders on my ribs my hips and on my thighs.

He was still kneeling on the floor looking sad. "Em" I said walking over to where my wand was and casting a silence charm so I could speak at a regular volume.

"Em, its okay love. It really is, they don't even hurt at all. I'm fine, love I really am. Don't be angry at me please" the last sentence made him look up. "Angry, Hermione why would I be angry. If anyone should be angry its you. Look what I did to you he said looking straight at a big one under my left breast. I quickly cast a glamour over my whole body. "Don't you ruin this moment. A couple of minutes ago you and I were laying down on the bed without a care in the world. This is nothing, I will be perfectly fine, besides I have potions and salves for things like this. These little nothings will be gone in about a day" I said

"But that's not the point" he shouted "The point is that I did this to you. Without thinking I could have easily hurt you even more that I already did. Im a monster and you shouldn't be with me. How are you not reacting to this? How could you not care? Take this as a sign and leave me" he said

I stood there in shock letting his words sink in. how many times had I said the same thing to Harry or Ron. Telling them to leave me, that I was too dangerous. How many times had Harry told me that so I wouldn't go on adventures with him. How many times had Ronald told us to leave the Burrow because his family was so big and so easily targeted. It was odd hearing them come from someone else's mouth with such conviction, so determined to get me to be scared.

He had his head in his hands pulling at his hair leaning against my wall. I walked over and put my hands on either side of his head forcing him to look at me.

"Do you want to know how many times I have told my friends and family that I'm too dangerous for them to be around. Emmett, consider why I am here?! I am death eater priority number two right behind Harry. Hundreds of people, powerful people want me dead. But, now if I told you to keep away. To run away from me the only 'monster' here would you do it? Could you do it? Because I couldn't. My dangers are bigger than a couple of little bruises. And call me selfish but I want you here with me so when they do catch me and kill me one day I could have lived a long and happy life with you" I was kind of crying by then. That was the first time I acknowledged the fact that I would one day be caught and murdered.

We both stayed quiet, looking into eachother's eyes until I broke the silence and slapped him in the face fast and sharp hurting me more than him. I brought my face close to his "never say those things to me again, you hear?" he caught my hand and brought me close for a kiss before running and opening the window with his vampire speed and winking at me before jumping out into the night. I ran over to look out but he was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

~ I totally forgot about the whole disclaimer thingy so I guess better late than never, right? So yeah... I dont own Harry Potter or Twilight and I probably never will do anything as successful as JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer in my life. -Minnie ~

I wish I could say that I have missed Forks High School, but really I haven't. That's a very anti- Hermione thing to say but it's so true. I'm sucking every drop possible out of Winter Break but nonetheless I am running out of days. It'll be Christmas very soon, in about five days exactly. So right now I'm in Forks mall trying to find some soaps and girly stuff for Bella and some fishing gear for Charlie.

I decided to get the Cullens some blood pops from Diagon ally and a little personal thing for each. Carlisle is getting my copy of fantastic beasts and where to find them, Hogwarts: a history, and a book I found about the war written by a muggle born in hiding which is extremely accurate and I am very pleased with it (of course I've already read it multiple times) it has an Anne Frank type of vibe to it and I'm sure he'll enjoy it. Esme is getting a necklace that is charmed to let you know if any of the members of your family are in danger, and a wall clock very similar to that of Molly Weasley which has a face for all of the Cullens and will let her know what they're up to all day. Of course its charmed to look like a really nice painting to anyone who doesn't know about magic.

Jasper is getting the gift of a cowboy hat and boots to keep up with his macho southern look and a spell from me to keep him from reading my emotions (of course he wont know anything about the latter). Alice is getting what she asked me for, which is the opportunity to host a Christmas party and have me invite the people from across the pond, but I bought her some of the heels she kept talking about the other day as well. I told Bella to tell me what to buy Edward, but she didn't tell me anything useful. He was always so quiet and I really don't know that much about him, so I settled for a picture I snapped of him and Bella candidly in a nice silver frame that had some cheesy lovey dovey caption under.

I got Emmett some WWW products and got him the 'unauthorized biography of the best pranksters in history' written by a dear friend, Elphias Doge about Fred, George and the Prewett twins. I read it to fact check and see if there was anything too gruesome that could put us all in danger but everything was fine. He'd be happy to read it and maybe it would save me from questions later down the road about pranks. And of course everyone would be getting blood pops.

After the war I was left with an obscene amount of money. Both from the ministry and from everyone who had died. So I had cash to spend freely. I bought everyone their presents and headed home to wrap them magically.

I walked out of the mall and was in the car park heading towards the motorcycle section when out of nowhere the sky opened and rain started pouring

"Oh, damnit just when the day looked beautiful" I muttered running back to the mall not wanting to wet everyone's presents before I could cast a dryness charm on them. I nonverbally cast the charm and planned to wait out the rain a little because it was really pouring until I saw it

At least I think I saw it. Her hair. The mass of black curls turning around a corner. I saw her, Bellatrix was here. Sure as day I know I saw her. I would never forget her as long as I live. Harry's words came back to me. I am really scared now. I swallow my fear. 'You're a Gryffindor Hermione, please. Snap out of it. Its raining and its probably frizzy hair."

But I blinked and she was gone. I ran towards where I thought she was, wand holster ready to attack but there was no one there. I let out my breath and put my hand over the back of my neck trying to relax my tense muscles

Not wanting to wait around anymore I ran out to my bike even though the rain was getting worse, bordering on a severe thunderstorm, it was

I could hear an elderly man shout behind me "Miss, you should really stay here, its mighty bad out there you know"

I waved to him to let him know I would be fine and he walked away surely saying something like "damn kids"

I mounted the bike chilled to the bone and started it feeling extremely unprotected. Casting a couple of paranoid glances around the car park I sped off.

The mall wasn't all that far from Bella's house. It was a good twenty-minute drive but at the speed I was going I'd be there in ten. Sixty, seventy, eighty miles per hour. I started to calm down and as I did, so did my odometer until I saw it again and sped up even more.

This time in the trees to my left. I could clearly see a wolf running, dodging the trees. The wolf turned his head to look at me and there they were, those amber eyes looking at me into my soul. Greyback.

I don't know what happened but my body reacted before my brain could catch up. Instinctively I hit the brake with all my strength and tried to apparate back home but before I could catch up with the apparition I was air borne. I could feel myself being splinched my right arm was on fire until I hit something hard and then everything went black.

My body feels like one big bruise. Everything is still black and for a second I think I'm dead. Did they get to me? Did they kill me? That would really suck because I didn't even have a chance to fight back. Death Eaters never play fair.

In the middle of my rant I could hear someone's voice saying my name. It sounded really far away but I could hear it coming closer and closer, like a train. Every time you listened it was closer and closer until it passed you.

"Hermione? Hermione, dear open your eyes."

Slowly but surely I regained the ability to control my eyelids and I started to open them and get used to the lighting, which was unusually bright in here

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a nurse's face hovering over mine

"What happened" I asked her, but that was when Carlisle came in holding an x-ray up to the light

"Well, I wish I had good news but, sadly you broke seven ribs and almost punctured a lung. Your left arm is broken in two places and you broke your right clavicle along with your left femur, you fractured both your tibias and sprained an ankle. Also a very distinct part of the skin in your right arm is missing.

"Is that the worst of it?" I asked. Hoping it was

"Actually I have a couple of questions for you. How many bones have you broken before?" he asked while still looking at the x-ray

"Well," I started "Broken and healed with magic. I'd have to say almost all of them, why?"

He didn't seem too surprised and I'm sure that's what the x-ray is telling him. "How did you manage that, Ms. Granger?"

"When I was with Lucius he would break my bones then heal them then break them then heal them and so on. Like that I've broken most of the bones on my arms and legs, my sternum, pelvis and I really don't remember the rest" I said trailing off

"Well, that will make the healing process a little harder and longer unless you have any tricks up your sleeve that can speed up the recovery, then by all means" he said looking towards the holster literally up my sleeve that I was sure until now was invisible.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. I have the feeling that I'll make a speedy recovery" I said with a weak smile.

He approached me with a little flashlight, which he shined in my eyes.

"Do you know what the skin missing from your arm is from?" he asked up close while I followed his finger with my eyes

"Yeah, um that's a long story and don't question it but I'm pretty sure it'll be at either my house or yours." He furrowed his eyebrows and made to question me but I closed my eyes and said "shhhh, just don't question it. Can you call anyone that's NOT EMMETT to check?"

He chuckled, "yes Emmett wouldn't be able to check if most of the skin of your arm is at the house since he's been outside waiting for you for about" he paused to check his watch "56 hours now"

My eyes bugged out of my head "I've been out of it for more than FOUR DAYS?"

"oh my goodness, Charlie is going to kill me, he's going to kill me" I muttered with my hand over my eyes

"Yes, Hermione about that. The police need to ask a couple of quick questions since you were legally dead for about a minute and a half."

I was legally dead. That has to be bad. This just makes me feel even guiltier

"Alright, let the officers in" Carlisle went to open the door for the officers when one of them came running into the room in a blur and give me a tight hug

Charlie, poor Charlie. I could feel my eyes watering as I put my hand in his hair and hugged him "its, okay Charlie. I'm fine, see. I'm all better now" all he could say was "I cant lose you too. You're all I have left of her" this made me hug on even tighter. His sister and my mother. Whose death we have never discussed in greater depth. But as quickly as he came a left. He wiped the tear and gave a breathy laugh "gave me a right good scare there kiddo"

It was now that I noticed the other officer standing against the wall under the TV. He stepped up and introduced himself as officer Tomkins and started firing questions while Charlie sat in the recliner next to my bed

"Ms. Granger where were you before the accident?"

"I was in the mall buying Christmas presents"

"Do you live with your parents?"

"No they're dead" he nodded but kept up the questions

"Who is your appointed guardian?"

"My parents never chose one but the courts in England chose Sirius Black"

"Did you live with Sirius Black in England?"

"Yes, but he is dead now" he nodded again. I'm starting to get annoyed

"Who is your appointed guardian after Sirius Black?"

"Remus Lupin"

"Did you live with Remus Lupin in England?"

"Yes-

"Well, is he here?" asked the officer

"You didn't let me finish officer. Yes I lived with Remus Lupin, until he died. Lets cut to the chase. In England I am of age since I am 18, but my court appointed guardian is Severus Snape. No I do not live with him. I live with my only living blood relative Charlie Swan who is sitting next to me. Any paperwork and such can be done through him, surely since Snape is in Scotland it would take a very long time for him to get here"

Unfortunately, more questions came

"What caused you to crash?"

I didn't know what to answer and Charlie and Carlisle could probably sense that so Carlise spoke up "I need to draw some blood and that is family only, so would you mind stepping out?" Charlie stood "You know what John, you go back to the station and ill finish this here" Officer John wished me a speedy recovery happy holidays and exited the room.

"Mione, do you know what made you crash?" asked Charlie in a much more gentle tone. It seemed less routine this way.

"Outside the mall I thought I saw something, and in the woods I thought I saw something too. I got scared and pressed the braked hard on the bike while I was freaking out my magical core recognized the danger and tried to apparate which is what I do when I appear and disappear. But doing so when you aren't focused or being interrupted is dangerous. I was airborne and couldn't fully apparate. The only part of me that apparated was the piece of my arm"

"Which is why it would be in one of the houses" finished Carlise

"Well, what was it that you saw, Mione?" asked Charlie.

I don't know why but automatically I answered "I don't know, I just saw something moving and thought it was someone from the past" there, that's not that big of a lie.

"Well, let me tell you that you will never see that motorcycle again as far as I'm concerned" he said with a firm tone

The bike, oh my goodness Sirius's bike. I shot out of bed and made to get out until I felt the pain shooting through me, and Carlisle's hands supporting me gently but I could feel the strength behind them. He placed me back in bed and I put my hands over my eyes "what happened to the bike?" I asked quietly fearing for the worst.

"I'm sorry, kid. The bike is in real bad shape. Its at the station ready for transport to the yard." Charlie said seeming sad but a little but glad that I wouldn't be riding it anymore.

I started to sob really loud and thrash around in my bed. That's Sirius's bike. That's the bike we worked on everyday for hours. That's how we bonded with each other. We talked about Hogwarts and books over that bike. An old pureblood man with a young muggle born girl as different as can be became great friends fixing that bike and now it's gone.

I could hear some machine start beeping and I couldn't start crying. Carlisle running out of the room and some nurse was trying to calm me down. But I couldn't. I never realized how much it meant to me until now. This must be what it felt like when Harry's broom crashed into the womping willow or when Hedwig died. They injected me with something and I could feel myself falling asleep.

"Sirius I'm so sorry" I said before slipping away

Emmett

I try to remember to move my shoulders in rhythmic motions to pretend I'm breathing. I blink every three seconds, cross and uncross my legs, drink water, fidget, slouch and look around every once in a while. The whole time I'm doing this I don't dare take one breath in case there's blood or something that'll make me lose control. Even if I do breathe I don't think I'm capable of losing control when Hermione is in a hospital bed.

I've been at this for about five days now, give or take a few hours. She had woken up but instantly had to be sedated. I could hear her through the walls. Her heart speeding up and her beautiful voice still groggy from sleep talking to the officers.

I felt bad listening to how many guardians she has had. I sometimes wonder about my birth parents. I can barely remember them, their faces and their voices. In my mind she is pretty with brown curly hair she would sing me to sleep and she would go on long walks every once in a while. She would wear long dresses like most women did in 1915 when I was born.

My father should be a strong man with a gentle heart. I like to think that we are alike in most things I do. In my head he's tall and has broad shoulders with sandy hair.

Both of them have light eyes and they love each other very much. Present tense.

They died within days of each other from old age and were buried next to one another in a cute little cemetery where people come every day and leave flower arrangements.

I broke out of my little daydream when I heard Hermione thrashing around in her bed and wailing. I shot out of my chair and ran at a human pace to her room I was about to rip the door off its hinges when Carlisle stopped me from going in.

"Carlise, what are you doing?" I asked looking at his hands on my shoulders holding me back from the girl I love

"Emmett, she's being sedated its no use. You can be with her in a couple of hours but for now I want you to call Hermione's friends and see what you can do to fix this motorcycle of hers. Ask Charlie for permission of course. But you heard what this contraption means to her. See to it, son" he said before nodding and going back into the room

I stood there thinking. How the hell would I get in touch with Hermione's friends?


End file.
